The rebirth of Senju tree
by ferduran
Summary: The secret origin of Minato give two person a gift that no one them would ever dream to have a family and also shock the ninja world, with all this will Kushina be on time to have the chance of be Naruto mother again. Naruto/Harem. Also check my profile to see my challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Surprise, shock but more important skepticism.

Those are the feelings that the villagers of Konoha were having on those moments because of what happening right in from of their eyes and not only them, the Shinobis present on the place as well as many outsiders that were presents on the festivities that were taking place on the see; today was the celebrations of the foundation day that celebrate the birth of the Village after the two once great clans choose to join together in what will become the first, the Uchiha clan with their Sharingan that even after all these years is still feared and respected between friends and enemies and the Senju, the clan that have the Honor of not only had give Konoha their first two Hokages but to also have the man that even now is considered to be the strongest Shinobi to ever live after the sage of the six paths Senju Hashirama that with his Mokuton created the forest that even on this days help in the protection of the village and that become the trade mark of Hashirama.

All this was known not only for the people of the fire country but to the others hidden villages as well because it mark a new chapter on the shinobi history, and this is why what just happened was something so incredible the even with their own eyes they are having problems on believing it.

The "demon brat" as many has been calling this poor boy and making everything on their power to make him pay for what the fox demon did to their village eight years ago was using the same power that only the first Hokage ever have the Mokuton.

But how is this possible you may want to know and why now. Well to answer this question we will have to move a few months back, at the first day of the academy of Naruto, this same day will change not only his life but the life of a little girl and put them on the road of become living legends of their own time.

That day; when the first day of classes were over, as it was already a custom he was heading to his favorite restaurant; the Ichikaru Ramen, that not only have the best ramen of the world but also the old man Ichikaru and his daughter would always receive him with a smile as they were the only one in all Konoha that will give him service. But just as he give a few steps in that directions he realize that he didn't have any money, he knew that the Ichikaru family would give him a least on free ramen but the young boy didn`t wanted to abuse the gentleness that they always show him, so with no other choice he headed to his apartment to find something to eat into the things that the old Hokage have give him the last time he paid him a visit, when he heard her voice for the first time and that is when he saw her, she was a girl with dark blue hair and some strange eyes but she was calling his name in a happy way, and that is something that no one had ever done before and that strange girl had just done it and was right in front of him give him a sincere smile, but just before he could ask her what did she want a grunt from his stomach call the attention of both of them, scratching the back of his head he try to made an apology a little ashamed for that but before he could do it, he see how the girl start to look for something into her backpack and after a few second she take out a small package, a little curious about this he was surprise when se offer him some cinnamon rolls. It turns out that she was the girl that he saves from a group of bullies a week ago, in the end he was beat down for them and when he woke up he was alone, but that same girl was smiling at him and while she share her cinnamon rolls with him she was thanking him for what he did and also was apologizing for not stay with him until he wake up, she told him that her guardian have just taken her away as soon as he arrived at that place.

To Naruto this was a day of first times because it was the first time that some of his own age was been nice to him, shared something with him, and also apologize to him. All other people were always means to him but now this girl has just done it and he could feel that she was sincere about everything. And with this little meeting the future of these two children will change forever. For Naruto it would be the day that he gain his first friend on Hinata, that was the name of the girl that he learned later that day as they talked while sharing the cinnamon rolls that don`t treat him like he was some kind of monster and for Hinata would be the day when she found a friend that don`t look down on her, that always encourages her to do her best on everything and even if she fail he would never be mad at her and will support her with a smile until she do it right.

From that moment the two of them become very close, Naruto for his part now wanted to goes to the academy, not because he enjoyed the boring class of Iruka, but because it was the only moment that he could be with Hinata, and from Hinata she loved stay after class to help Naruto with his homework because his presence always made her feel better not matter what her clan say to her. At first was difficult but when her former Guardian Ko was promoted to the rank of Jounin and replace with her current Guardian Kurenai that made easier the things for the kids because Kurenai always saw Naruto like a normal kid that needed friends just like Hinata.

For the next months their friendship keep growing until they become best friends and they spend all the free time they could together and that is what lead to the events that are happening right now, when Naruto and Hinata choose to goes to the foundation festival and enjoy this day, but unfortunately these same kids that had attacked Hinata the first day have just appear but they were not alone, a couple of kid were with them and by the forehead protector they have they were genins already.

"Ahhh, look is the crying baby Hyuuga. Say one of the bullies. I wonder if she is gonna cry again?"

"And she is not alone the loser is with her". Says another one

Naruto didn`t care what the people think about him, over the years he sadly that sound he grew use to this but when they said things to Hinata, that was something that he would never allow, because she was not only his best friend but the nice person he ever meet.

"Hey. Left Hinata-chan alone we haven`t done anything to you, so why are you bothering us". Said Naruto as he stop in front of Hinata.

"Listen boy, did you not see the this, say one of the older boys as he point to his forehead protector, this means that we are already shinobis and that we are better than you so shut up".

"I don`t care, that don`t give you the right to do this to us". Shout Naruto attracting the attention of everybody around them.

"Looks that we need to teach him some lesson" say the gennin to his other friends as they come from behind and grabbed the arms of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun", scream Hinata when she see what is happening to her friend as she try to help him just to be for the caught up for the boy that attack her the first time that she meet Naruto.

"Hinata-chan! Left her alone or I will ki-OOOH", he couldn´t finish his treat as the gennin in front of him punched him in the stomach making bend over for the pain.

"Naruto-kun!" Cried Hinata as she manage to release herself from the boy that get her as she was trying to help Naruto just to be hit when she get close enough.

The visitors of the festival could not understand how was possible that no adult stop these bullies even more when they see how some villagers looks happy about all this.  
But for Naruto the time seeing to be stopped as he she Hinata fell with a expression of pain of her face, the same face that always give him a sincere smile, the same face that never insult him and always support him, the same face that have become his light in the life. The sound of the people that was laughing comes to his ears, as well as the voice of Hinata that even now is trying to help him.

"DAMNED!" Curse Naruto in his mind, this is all I can do, NOO, I can let be this way I have to protect Hinata-chan. It was in that moment that something happen, something on the inside of his being broke but it was not something evil as many would thought about this boy, it was a power that he had never felt before.

"AHHH", yell Naruto as chakra start to surround him, many that were washing start to panic believing that the fox was about to get free but before anyone could react from the grown multiples roots come out entangling the boys and gennis that were attacking them, soon the roots grew until they become trees that have the bullies on the top like they were Christmas decorations.

No caring about what just had happened Naruto run to where Hinata is to see if she is alright.

"HINATA-CHAN, are you alright?" Asked the worried boy to his friend.

"Yes, I am fine Naruto-kun", say the girl as she stand up from the ground with the help of Naruto, "What had just happen ask the blue haired girl".

"I don`t know, it just happened, I started to feel strange and I..I AHHHHH", yell again Naruto when once again the chakra surround his body as new trees come out of the ground, damaging many store as forcing the people to run from the area as the new trees keep moving to the village when an Anbu appeared suddenly and knock him out making the event to stop.

"Naruto-kun", cried Hinata as she run to her friend, "are you alright" but the boy was unconscious.

"Don´t worry he is just asleep" say the purple haired anbu as she looks around to what just had happened. "I want you to take the boy and the girl to the Hospital and have a full team of Anbu guard him, no one but the doctors and the Hokage can see him, take down the kids and take the genins to Hibiki, I want to know exactly what just happened here!" Ordered the girl just as new Anbu appear and carry on the commands.

"This is a miracle and just at the foundation day", say one of the villagers, the boy may be the reincarnation of Hashirama-sama say another, the rumors could be hear everywhere and just as she was heading to the tower to inform their leader he just appear in the scene in his combat gear.

**The Hokage Tower**

The Hokage had just finish to hear the report of the incident from Neko, she was the second younger Anbu in history after Itachi, but her skill prove that she was one of the best Anbu on service.

When he first hear of the incident he was in the middle of a meeting with dignitaries from others countries and the fire Daymio so he ordered but he knew that his Anbu would take care of whatever the problem could be and is the problem was to serious they would call for him. When he saw the trees appear on the middle of the village he was about to goes himself but he knew that for the moment his duty was to remain there and protect the fire daymio and the dignitaries. But he would never had imagine this; now the dignitaries left and he was alone with the fire Daymio that was looking out the window to the place of the trees while also listening the report of Anbu.

"So this boy has the mokuton. This sure is wonderful and to thinking that I believed that this would be another boring meeting. Did you have any idea about how this is possible Sarutobi", say taking his eyes from the window to now look at the older hokage that seeing to be on deep thought.

"I believe so, but this will be something very hard to me to explain so if possible could you wait a moment I would like to gather the council so I don´t have to repeat this again". Seeing the Daymio nod he turns to neko.

Neko I want you send messengers to the council members for an emergency meeting in two hours, then left to the hospital and guard Naruto use the force necessary but made sure that nothing happened to Naruto not matter who could try something, seeing Neko nod and disappear in a whirlwind. I am too old for this say Sarutobi.

**Two hours later.**

The news of what just happened on the foundation festival were already on the entire village and of course all the council from both side, civilians and Shinobis already knew what just happened.

"THAT DEMON, HE IS JUST MAKING FUN OF US", say one civilian member

"WE MUST KILL HIM NOW".

"HE IS DISHONORING THE MOMERY OF THE FIRST HOKAGE".

"SEND THE ANBU TO KILL HIM NOW!"

All this word comes from the civilian council. That was getting loather until Sarutobi have enough.

"SILENT!", no one would do anything like that. Say the hokage.

"But that monster must be doing something". Say a pink haired council woman. "He is now insulting the memory of the founder of Konoha, we must do something".

"I can assure you that that is not the case". Answer the hokage.

"Then how is possible to that creature to have the mokuton if is not to made fun of us", say the woman again.

"That is because he is the great grandson of the first hokage", say Sarutobi making the room silent upon hearing this, even the fire Daymio was surprise for this. The silent goes for a few moments before some could react and when that happens the hokage knew that the secret that he was force to keep for almost thirty years is to be revealed.

"What kind of joke is this Sarutobi", say Homura.

"We never hear anything about this", say Danzo

"Also with the dead of Nawaki and Tsunade refusing to have children after the dead of her lover there is no way that that boy is related to sensei". Say Koharu. But when they see the look on Sarutobi face they knew that he old teammate is serious

"What I going to say is a secret that I have keeping for almost thirty years by request of the clan elders of the Senju clan". This caching the attention of everybody, clan secret even almost extinct clan always remains that way as secrets, and only gets reveled when there is no other choice. So everyone on special the Shinobi council because they really understand the seriousness of what is going to be revealed.

"This begun few time after I become the Hokage after Tobirama Sensei sacrifice himself to save our lives, when that happened I don´t only become the Hokage but the son of Hashirama; Soujiro Senju become the clan Head of the Senju, by that time he already had Tsunade, but unfortunately his wife died of birth complications on the birth of their second child Nawaki, because on that time we didn´t have enough medic ninjas, now that I think about it that may be the reason that motivate Tsunade to become a medic ninja".

"We already knew that, but that don`t explain what you say before". Interrupt Danzo

" This was also a very difficult time for Soujiro after the dead of his wife, but a year later he found love and reassurance with a childhood friend, she was just a civilian maid on the Senju complex that had been working there since she was a child, so she and Soujiro become friend, and of that time of need they fell in love and after a year she was pregnant. This was something that the elder of the Senju clan didn´t like it because they didn´t want that the heir of his clan to be involved with a commoner and were also hoping to arrange a political marriage but Soujiro refuse that idea, and have the intention of marry the maid but unfortunately he also was killed on action on the lasts day of the second shinobi war. The maid choose to leave the Senju complex after that and because even after the war was ended outside the village was still too dangerous she choose to stay here on the village and had a normal life, sometime later she had a baby boy. The Senju clan council didn´t want that this was knew so they ask me to keep the secret, even if I am the Hokage I could get involve on the internal affairs of the clans so I had no choice but agree".

"What was about that boy", asked Inoichi.

"His mother died when he was a kid and with time he also becomes a Ninja, but unfortunately he died the night of the Kyubi attack".

"Hokage-sama, did Minato knew about this when he choose to use Naruto as the Kyubi´s container". Asked the head of the Anbu. At this Sarutobi looks to be on deep thought and the answer.

"Minato had the faith that the blood of Naruto would be able to keep the kyubi at line". The Shinobi side of the council knew that he avoid the give a direct answer but choose to not press the matter while the civilian council just believe that he did. _Minato I am really sorry, I really wanted to tell you the true about who you really were and where you come from but I couldn't broke my promise, is ironic that you believe that it would be the blood of kushina that would keep the Kyubi on line but it looks that it would be yours the one that take care of it, I can`t change the past but maybe now I could made things easier for your son_. Thought the hokage.

"WHY DID YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS!", yell Danzo, thinking this he should have know about this he would made that boy a member of NE.

"I already told you my reasons". Was the answer of the Hokage.

"But who was that Kid?" say Homura

"Sorry but that information is still classified", answer the Hokage. Things that don`t feel good to his formers teammates.

All the occupants of the room were shocked; there was still another member of the Senju clan, not only that but a young male Senju that have the mokuton and could restore the Senju and made it stronger than ever, this last thing was not so well receive for Fukaku Uchija and Danzo that saw this as a obstacle to become the Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama, do you know the effects on the boy not only have the Mokuton but the Kyubi as well?" Asked Ichibi Aburane.

"The only thing that I will say is that I have faith on the decision of Minato. Was the answer".

"But why name him Uzumaki, why no other name or even the Senju last name", asked a Jouning.

"The wife of the first Hokage was Mito Uzumaki, I wanted that the boy still have some short of connection with his family legacy". Lied Sarutobi

Just in that moment even the civilian realize that this boy not only will become some of great important in the future but also very powerful, soon the civilian council were asking to adopt the boy, in special that pick haired woman; this prove to be a mistake.

"SILENT. Twenty minutes ago you were asking for his dead and now you believe that I would give any of you custody over Naruto now that you think that you could take advantage of this situation". Say Sarutobi silent them all.

"Hokage-sama, because of the relationship that my clan have with the Senju I would like to request custody over the boy", say Fukaku, that forgot to mentioned that that relationship was not the best.

"Hokage-sama", spoke Hiashi, "I was inform that my daughter Hinata is with the boy on the hospital and that they have been best friends since the beginning of the academy, on this situation I believe that it would be the best for the boy to remain close to some he care now that his life is going to change". After Hiashi had say this many of the Shinobi member start to made similar request, until Shikaku Nara say something that made them realize that they were forgetting something very important or better say someone.

"This is troublesome for to say this but no one could take of Naruto, or at least not yet", when he saw how every one stop talking and were now and were looking to him, "troublesome; but you say that you keep on secret this from every one, this by any chance include Tsunade?" The expression on the face of Sarutobi was all that he need as answer. "The laws of the fire country say that before the custody of a child could be granted to some else it must be confirm that he have not other family member alive or that they don´t want the custody and if Tsunade don`t know about it we must send someone to inform her, but I believe that that won`t be necessary", the questioned expressions of the people inside the room made keep going. "Think about it, this just happened on the middle of the day of the foundation festival, there were people from others villages and foreign dignitaries, by the end of the week every one on the elemental countries will know about what just happened here and there is no way to censure that information without provoke an international incident and I am sure that even if Tsunade don`t want anything to do with the village anymore, in the moment that she learn about Naruto she will be coming here to find answer so no one can take custody over the boy until we inform Tsunade and hear her decision and by the way Hokage-sama I hope that you don`t mind but until you talk with Tsunade I would request that all the shinobi from my clan stay away from you because I have the feeling that she won`t be happy with how she was keep on the dark about that and that her nephew is the Kyubi container".

Sarutobi turned pale, "ohh shit, how could I forget about Tsunade it would not matter to her that I was her sensei she would just kick my ass that I would be lucky if someone could indentify my body".

"All this have been very exciting, say the fire Daymio for the first time on the meeting, and I thought that this would be another boring event but this visit was full of surprises, but now on business; Sarutbi I want you to send some of your shinobis to find Tsunade and then I want you to inform you about everything and I mean EVERYTHING, after all this is about her family, also send a messenger to find Jiraya and inform him as well, I am not a shinobi or a seal master but I would like if the best one alive would check the one on young Naruto in order to know the effect to have the mokuton and the Kyubi on the same person and now if you excuse me I have to return to the capital and Sarutobi I want updates about this situation as soon and something new happen". And with that he left the room to be reunite with his shinobis guardians to start his journey to the capital

"I believe that that will be all about this until we find Tsunade and know her decision", say Sarutobi ending the meeting, after the last person had left the room and he was now alone he turned to look at the picture of the others Hokages, on special the one of Minato," I am sorry my friend but I fear that now the life of Naruto will be more complicate, with luck Tsunade will accept him and be there for him"; taking a deep sigh he thought, "Kushina why did you not has returned yet for your son, it have been already eight years and if you don´t do it soon you may lose the chance of be his mother forever if Tsunade don´t kill you first".

Hello, this is an idea that I had some time ago and after talk with some others writers about it I choose to give it a try. Because English is not my mother language that may make go a little slow but I just hope that you enjoy the plot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two weeks later.**

It has been two weeks since the events from the foundation day and a lot of thing had happen from them.

When the news about how Naruto got the Mokuton was known to the villagers and shinobis, many didn`t want to believed it, but the evidence that were the trees on the middle of the village was too strong to be ignore it. Soon the shinobis saw this as a signal that golden day are still to come, while many others now see Naruto as the goose of the golden eggs. At first Naruto didn´t understand the change in the aptitude of the people with him because the same person that before trade him as the "demon brat" now looks that trade to be "nice" with him but something didn´t feel right with these people thought Naruto, because to him the smile feel like the one of a doll, it may looks nice in the outside buy were empty without feeling; actually the only real smile that he knew were authentic were the ones for the old man Ichikaru, his daughter Ayame and in special the one from Hinata.

The first days after he wake up on the hospital he was happy to see how Hinata was with him, in special because the doctors tell him that he need to stay there for more test, which was strange enough because this were the same doctors that always seen in a hurry to take him out of the hospital. But then no one would tell him what just happened and how he did what he did. But later that day the old man hokage come and tell him something that would change his life forever.

**(Flashback)**

"You mean that that big trees that I did come from my father? But you never tell me about him before when I asked you", say a shocked and emotional Naruto.

"I know that I lied to you and I am deeply sorry for that but I couldn´t reveal that to you because of a promise that I did", say the Hokage feeling older that he is.

"You mean that if I should not have made those trees grows you would never had tell me about my Family", say a hurt Naruto that feel that he lost the trust the he had in the old man Hokage.

"I am sorry but even your father didn´t knew that he had a family".

"What do you mean by that", then the Hokage proceed to tell him the same history that he had tell the last day on the council chamber, he could see that by the end of the History the young boy before him was hurt, very hurt and that he may never would be as close as he use to be in his life.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Scream the boy, "Not only me but to my father too, we could have a family or at the very last know from where we come from; I know that by people like you that have a family may believe that that had no relevance but to orphans like me and my father have".

"There is something more", say the Hokage already worrying about the reaction that these last new would have on the boy.

"What it is now?" asked the angry boy.

"You have an aunt, that like you and your father she was never told about this, she don´t even know the two of you existed".

"WHAT! But that means that you could have tell us; I could have someone, a family even if was a small one instead of the empty apartment that I have to come back all nights".

"I already send teams to find her because she is not on the village, with luck they would be able to find her soon". Say the Hokage while he looks at the boy that now stays on silent.

"Which was his name?" asked Naruto, looking at the Hokage

"Which was my father name?" asked again

"Naruto I can´t tell you that yet".

"Why?, you had keep so many things about me and my family in secret already, why can´t I know the name of my father!"

"Naruto, is true that like you your father was a orphan, but he become one of the best ninja that the village have ever see, that give him many respect but also many enemies, the only way that I can tell you about him is if you become a ninja after you graduate from the academy". And with that the old Hokage turn to the door of and was about to go when he hear.

"Wait, you have say many things about my father, but what about my mom?" If the young boy were seeing the face of the old man and not his back, he would see the pale face of the Hokage.

"When you become a Ninja you will know about your parents", and before the boy could something more the old man left the room.

**(End of the flash back).**

Since that moment the young boy has yet to come to see him but he knew that it would take more time if ever to Naruto to forgive him for what has happened to him and witch each day he wondering if his decision was the right one and if he should had say the true to Tsuande after the last of the elders of the Senju clan died; that maybe should have made the different to many lives. Now the boy still life on his apartment but he have increase the numbers of Anbu that look after him, on special when his fears become true when their agents confirm that now the events of that day are known for all the ninja village. Not only that but still there is not news about Tsunade and now the members of the council still press to take custody of the boy and have to remember them the order from the Daimyo, and the only think that he could think on that moment is the he is too old for this shit.

**Near the border of Mizu country**

The figure of two woman covered in their coats could be seen on a small town on the middle of the snow, this view could be strange not because one of the is carry a pig like a pig but because that town is one of the worse that you could find on the country that in that moment is on the middle of a civil war that will be remember as an act of genocide, and the reason because they were there was simple, they were running and hiding, not of enemies our hunter but in the case of the older woman of something ever worse; collectors, because that woman was known in the entire world as the legendary sucker.

By the looks of things the collectors were not the crazy enough to goes to that town; witch could also mean that the two women were secure of their skill or that they were in fact the crazy enough to goes to that town.

Once the two women were secure that they were not been follow they head to the tavern.

"I cannot believe it that you did it again Tsunade-sama; you lose almost all our money in a single bet". Said the young woman that was holding the pig.

"But I was sure that it was my lucky day Shizune". Was her only defense while they take a sit and wait for the barman.

"Can you believe what those bastards of Konoha did", they hear some mizu ninja say while they have a drink, maybe the older blonde don´t want to have nothing to do with her former home anymore but still there is the fact that she still could feel curiosity when news come the way that this one did.

"I still can believe that they have a boy that also has Mokuton and that it looks that is related with their first Hokage". That for sure caught the attention of Tsunade.

"That don´t change anything, a blood limit freak even if they have blue blood is still a blood limit freak", say one of the shinobi.

"The shinobi villages sure were surprised, the pictures of that boy were already send to everybody, who knows what they would want from that kid". Say one of them while he took the picture of a boy from his vest.

"They should kill him just like we are doing with those freaks here!" Say the other as he took the picture.

While these two shinobi keep talking something just started into Tsunade, Mokuton? Related to the first Hokage? What that hell is going on? Thought Tsunade as she rise from her chair and was about to get some answers from those two shinobis even if that means kick the answers out of them and just when she was getting close to them she manage to see picture of a boy from over the shoulder of the ninja that was holding it. It was on that moment that the time seen to stop to Tsunade when he see the picture of the boy, and a single word escape from her lips _Nawaki_; as the image of her late brother show up on her mind but the she realize that the young was not her brother, even if the basic structure of his face were similar the color of his eyes and hair was different also he is younger that his brother was when he died, feeling how all her emotions start to rice to dangerous levels to the people around her, taking the close shinobi by the collar of the vest she face him.

"YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS AND THAT BOY NOW!"

"WHO THE H…" whatever words that shinobi was about to say died on his mouth when he saw Tsunade and that her face is beyond furious, he like all the others shinobis in the world knows her by her reputation and not only for the one of the legendary sucker. Knowing that his news words could be the last ones, he chooses to be smart and tell her everything that he knew. By the end of the history she was choleric.

"I SWEAR THAT IF SENSEI KNEW ABOUT THIS HE IS GOING TO PAID FOR THAT!" Say while she begins to go leave the bar with Shizune following very close after her, like her master, she also hear about what they were talking about and the story that they just tell them and she knew what will be their new destination.

30 minutes later.

"WHAT THAT HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT THERE IS NO MORE BOATS UNTIL TOMORROW!"

"I am sorry" say the poor man in charge of the tickets sale that now was scary of this crazy woman, "but because of the snow all the departure were cancel until tomorrow", just as that woman left the station.

"Tsunade-sama there is nothing we could do but wait until tomorrow", spoke Shizune that was next to her master.

"That boy has a relation to my family I know it, he just looks too much like Nawaki and if he also have the mokuton that means she Sensei better have the answers for that for his own sake".

Before her young assistance could say something a scene caught her attention, just in from of them a young girl has just beat a dog to get a piece foot and by the looks just gotten out of the garbage, that kind of scene were common on many places, and she would have just ignore it have not been because the reaction of the girl when she saw how some mizu ninja were walking on the other side of the road, the fear evident of her face, with the current situation of this country she could already guess why; this was not a homeless girl, she must be a surviving of the blood line purge. Under normal circumstance she would just ignore her, but there was nothing normal about this day, on special after she hear what those shinobis on the bar wanted to do that boy that just looks like her late brother, with a deep sigh and thinking that she must be crazy she went to where that girls was that happened to be a small bridge cramped with her hands around her knees.

"Oye brat", she call the girl that looks up to her," I just going to say this one so listen up, if you want to get out of here and not have to looks food on the garbage you can come with us, even if you don`t stay with us, we still find you a nice place that will be better than be here". The young girl just didn`t know what to think, no one have ever show any kind of interest on her, but that woman was right any place would be better than be here. And with a nod she agree with out realize the chance of the destiny that that choice made.

"By the way brat what is your name?"

"Haku", say the girl that was still scary to say more.

"Ok, Shizume, go and looks for some clothes for Haku and some food too, we will be leaving this place on the first boat tomorrow", say Tsunade with the girl that was following her. Just five minutes later that the three woman left the bridge a man with a sword just as big as him walked that way and just like that he keep his way.

4 day later. The gates of Konoha.

The two chinning that were guarding the gate were now in high alert, just a minute ago one of the broken the unspoken rule of never wish for something to happen, just as he finish his wish the two of them could feel the strongest killer intent that they have feel since the night of the Kyubi attack; they were about to give the alarm and alert everybody when an Anbu that come from that same road scream.

"CLEAR THAT WAY!"

Every one follows that order as the feel that whoever that was responsible for that killer intent grown closer. After a minute that feel like an hour they could see three figures that were coming and after a moment they could see something that scary the hell out of them. It was Tsunade and more important she looks mad beyond words. She just walk by the gate without bother to registry her entry, the teenager and the young girl follow her close.

"Did you see that?". Say one of them

"Yeah, but she didn´t register her entry we should goes after her to get her documents".

"Are you crazy, I will not get close to her when she is like this even for all the sake of konoha".

"You are right"

"I believed that she would never return to Konoha"

"After what happened to that Naruto boy, what else could you expect?"

"you are right about that, but I just know something"

"And what would that be?"

"That I am glad that today we didn´t have to guard the Hokage Tower today"

The Hokage have just receive the information that Tsunade have just arrived to the village, not that he need because the angry aura that she was emanating and what is worse is that is growing closer. "_I just hope no ended on the hospital, the paperwork that would be _accumulated will be terrible" thought the old Hokage.

He already give the order to not try to stop Tsunade when she returned fearing what she would do to the poor idiots that try to stop her. It was just in that moment that the doors were swept open and that image of a woman that could scary the kyubi could be seen.

"SARUTOBI I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANTED NOW!" scream Tsuande just as she entered the office with her two companions following her.

"Tsunade is good to .." he couldn´t say more because of the hand that now was on his neck.

"Cut the crap, I want answers NOW" she just as she grab the neck of the old man.

"Tsuande-sama, the Hokage could not answer you until you stop choking him" say Shizume that was worry that all this could be out of control while she see how her master release the hokage.

"Tsunade, I know that you are mad but.."

"I don´t want excuse I want answers and I want them now", seeing that her former student won´t hear reason until she gets her answers he proceeded to tell her the history, by the end of it the face of Tsunade was hard as the stone, but everyone knew that in the inside her emotions were about to blow up.

"You are telling me that I had and still have a family and you never say anything" say Tsunade with an emotionless face that scary even more the Hokage.

"You have to understand that I made a promise to the Senju council."

"When my father died I became the clan heir, that type of promise should had never be made without my approval and you knew it."

"I am sorry, I did what I believed was the best at that moment"

"What was his name? I want to know the name of my brother"

"I will tell you but first, but because is classified only you can know it" looking a Shizune she understand what her master want and she with Haku left the room. Once they were alone the secret was reveled.

"You are telling me that the student of Jiraya-baka was my brother?"

"It is true, also I was surprised by how powerful and talent shinobi he turned out to be"

"And the boy is he really the vessel of the Kyubi?"

"Yes, it was a tragedy but Minato didn´t have any other choice on the moment, Tsunade, the name of the boy is Naruto and he only know the basic of this, so I ask you to no tell him the name of his father until he become a shinobi otherwise it could be very dangerous for the boy because of the enemies of Minato"

"Poor kid, lose his father and mother the same day that he was born" say Tsunade, but when she saw that face of the Hokage she knew that it was something more that she didn´t know. "What is Sarutobi, I can see on your face that you are hiding something" taking a deep sigh he says.

"Is about Kushina" he says trapping her attention. "She is alive"

"WHAT, but where is she, I knew her and I don´t believe that she would abandoned her son" say a shocking Tsunade.

"It happened on the that terrible night, Kushina and Minato used their bodies as a shields to protect Naruto when the sealed was done, once the Kyubi was sealed inside Naruto and the barrier the prevent us to get closer was canceled when went to them and Found Minato barely alive given us his last order that Naruto must be seen as a Hero before he died, but when we approach Kushina we realized that she was alive, I don´t know how she survive to the all that happened that night and the attack of the Kyubi but we took her immediately to the hospital where she fell into a coma for one month , there was a time when we believe that she wouldn´t made it but then she wake up, but something was wrong, it looks that her last memories were from her wedding with Minato and nothing after that, we try to figure out what was the cause of that while she regained her strength; but she keep asking for Minato and when her body recovered the enough we tell her what happened; her reaction was something that I didn´t expect, she keep saying that she just married Minato that nothing of what we were telling her could be real, but then we show her Baby Naruto hoping that that would made her react , but she say that she didn´t know that baby that we should stop try to mess with her head ".

"Sound like postpartum depression and posttraumatic amnesia" say Tsunade. "But that don´t explain where is she?"

"That is what Ichiro the former head of the Yamanaka clan say, after some time she still didn´t react to anything we say and she refused to have contact with Naruto, Ichiro say that to Kushina accept Naruto would be the same that accept the dead of Minato and for that she keep resisting and after sometime she left the village."

"And you allowed that?"

"I have no choice, she used her status as member of the former ruling family of Whirlpool country to leave also because she no longer was the vessel of the Kyubi she has no longer the same strategic value."

"Even then she was in no condition to left the village."

"In the next few months after the attack when she recovered and was release from the hospital, Ichiro tell us that part of the therapy would be made her do the same routine that she always did so and take her to familiar places, she manage to recover her skill as a ninja but still denied the dead of Minato and the existence of Naruto, Ichiro told me that even these severed case could be heal with the enough time and that there was the chance that she would come back for her son when that happened, for that reason I didn`t allow to no one to adopt Naruto hoping the day when Kushina would return for him but even now she has not returned" Tsunade thought about all this.

"All that is very disturbing, if she is still alive she should have come back already, but at the moment that is not so important, I want to see my nephew and check him out before we left the village".

"I afraid that that can´t happen" say the Hokage

"Don´t try to stop me, because if I have to send every shinobi including you that try to stop me to the intensive care section of the hospital I will" threatened Tsuande.

"I don´t have to try Tsuande, you maybe have no hear about that but all the Shinobi villages already knows about Naruto, so far we have seen ninja teams next the borders and that don`t include the possible spy that by now must have send the report that you returned to the village, that means that that teams will be waiting for you, I know that you are strong but even you couldn´t fight all them and protect Naruto and you others companions" even if that hurt her pride Tsunade know that that is the true. "Also there is the issue about your gambling debts, by the laws you can take custody over any child because of that"

"Then what do you expected me to do?"

"With Kushina missing Naruto is the only heir of Minato, if you become his legal guardian I can transfer the 30% of that money to you; the Senju clan Money is still on the account if you use the 40% of it you should be able to pay all you debts but you must understand this, taking care of a child is not a game and by the looks of things you will be taking care of two with that young girl that come with you and Shizune-chan; things will change on your life and you will need to made some sacrifices because there will be two child that will depend on you and maybe this will not be the best example but Jiraya is better prepare for that, after all he raised and take care of that orphans" this keep Tsuande on silent because even if she do not want to admit it she knew that he was right.

"I know that, you don`t have to worry because I will never going to fail my family because now I know that I am not alone and that boy will never be alone again, so where is the brat now"

"Remember that his name is Naruto and he is at the academy on this moment but the exit time will be on one hour. One more thing; please don´t tell him about his parents until he graduate from the academy, he is too young and that could be a very hard impact on special because he still don´t know about the Kyubi and the seal".

With a nod Tsuande agree because even if she didn´t know that Minato was her brother she knew him as a good man and do not want to take the risk of say something that could made that his son hate him and with all clear the two of the leave the room to were Shizune and Haku were waiting for them and from there they headed to the academy to give Naruto a surprise that he have never had before, the surprise of someone waiting for him after class.

* * *

Hello, and here is the second chap, just hope that you like the surprise of the new future of Haku, also I am almost done with the next chap that also have another surprise.

Until the next time and don`t forget review the chaps.

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Yes I do" _those words marked the happiest day of her life when she got to feel the lips of the love of her life touch her, they have kissed before but this time it was different; because this time it was their first kiss as a married couple on this their weeding day; making one of her greatest dreams become true. Oh she could see it already, she and Minato together watching their children play on the gardens of their home, teaching them not only the way of the ninja but also how to be good people. She was there seeing how Minato was playing with their child a boy that looks just his father and two girls that just have her same red hair; she said a little prayer hoping that their red hair will lead them just like her to their one true love and not only because they are the Hokage's children; Hokage, it is funny how that turned out, that was her dream as a kid but now her husband is the new Hokage and that made her feel proud because it was something that he worked for. Unlike many others Kages that come from strong clans; Minato was an orphan that thanks to his genius and hard work is in the position that he is now and Kushina couldn`t be any happier for him and for their future together. But them she could feel a pain stronger than anything she has ever experienced before on her stomach just as the sky become darkness, she hurried to look at where Minato and their child were playing just to see everything on fire, she screamed but at the sight just to hear a dark laugh and from the fire the figure of a man with black clothes and a orange mask that had black lines like a spiral, but what terrified her was that behind that man the fire start to take the form of the Kyuubi that had a gruesome grin.

"Get her" said the man with the mask and the Kyuubi launched his claw toward her. She tried to avoid the attack but she couldn`t move, only watch as she was hit by the claw.

"AHHHHHHH" she screamed just to realize that she was on a bed in a white room with many wire connected to her. She try to move but she couldn`t; she didn`t have the strength, was on that moment that she heard the door open.

"SHE WOKE UP, CALL THE HOKAGE IMMEDIATLY" said the nurse that just entered the room to exanimate her, she started to perform tests on her but was too confused to pay attention to that.

That is how all her dreams for the future were destroyed. She vaguely remembers the old man entering the room, but that surprised her because when she hear the nurse call for the Hokage she believed that Minato would be the one who entered from that door and not the old man. But she was too weak to even ask the questions that were running inside her head, why was she here?, were they attacked on their wedding day and by who? But more important, where is Minato? She knew that he would never leave her alone on a hospital, he would always leave at least a Kage bunshin, but that was not the case. That means that something must have happened, something horrible.

The next few days were very frantic, no matter how much she asked no one would say anything to her and that only made the anxiety grown inside her heart and mind. Finally after she threatened to leave the hospital, even if that means killing everyone that try to stop her; the old man Hokage knew that he would have to tell her, but he also need to ask her what happened that night and that is how her nightmare was revealed as reality. _Dead what that they mean by dead, this can't be happening we just got married. We were going to have a happy future together, a family this can`t be happening. _Kushina thought as she could feel the desperation grow inside her. It didn't matter how much the Hokage asked her, she didn`t know what he was talking about. Not only that but he didn`t answer her questions about how it was possible for someone to attack them on their wedding day. They had a secret wedding to prevent just that, but it looks like someone else knew it and used the opportunity to attack them; none of that made any sense, how was it possible that it had been two years since her wedding?

"_A Genjutsu, that must be it_" thought the woman in a vain attempt to escape the reality she was thrust into since she learned what happened to her former country and family. That is when they brought a baby to her, she was curious by that time, but then they said that it is her and Minato's baby. That was enough, that was how far they will go, Minato could not be dead, he promised her that they will have a happy future together and he wouldn't dare break that promise, and now they bring a baby that looks similar to her husband. "GET OUT" screamed the red haired woman making the old man and the nurse take away the baby that had started to cry because of the scream, leaving her alone in that room.

With time she was recovered her strengths but it was slower than normal and that scared her because that means that the history about that her no longer having the Kyuubi was more real and that could means that everything else could be.

After she was strong enough she left the hospital even though they wanted to perform more tests. She refused and left that place, she never liked hospitals anyway. When she arrived home she was received with the loneliness of the empty place. That night she was haunted by the memories of all the special moments that she and Minato had shared there; after a couple days of that she left that place and went to a hotel. In order to keep her mind occupied she started to train as soon as she could, but it was no use because the memories still haunted her even when she was walking on the streets of the village, every corner had a memory, every street, every park, every stand; that is it, she couldn`t take it anymore. If Minato was really gone then she had nothing to attach her to Konoha anymore and if he was alive, she was sure that he would find her; following her red hair like he did back when they were genins and besides, this feeling pressing against her soul is growing stronger like a sword that's balancing over her head and she can`t take that feeling anymore. That is how she made her decision; one that years later she would regret with all her heart.

Once that decision was made, she still had a difficult time convincing the old man Hokage to let her go, but he keep making pretences to keep her in the village at the end she didn`t want to do it but he didn`t leave her any other choice so she used her title as heir to the Uzumaki clan and Whirlpool country so she could leave the village. Finally the day of her departure came; it was the end of an era, an era where she found pain and loneliness, but also love and happiness. At the main gate of the village early on the morning she was ready to leave, the old man was there with some Anbu and in his arm that baby, the same baby that he had show her just a few moments after she woke up; will he try again to convince her that the baby is hers and Minato's, because if that's the case why did he only show it to her that one time and no more after that? Maybe he is really desperate to keep her in the village and is using that baby for that. The thought of that made her angry because during the months that she was training to recover her strengths and skill many men, Shinobis and council members had come to ask her hand in marriage; even the councilors had come with the idea of a political married and that was enough; Minato wasn`t dead and even if that was the case how dare they to try to marry her off like that. But now all that will be over. Minato would find her or she would find a new home where she could live alone with her memories. She started to walk leaving that life behind and as the distance grew she heard the sound of a baby crying; thinking that it was Sarutobi again, but was shocked to see that it was Minato this time, she was ecstatic "_I knew that he was still alive_" thought she as she started to run to where her husband was waiting but something is was wrong, no matter how fast she ran she couldn`t get close to Minato as the entire landscape was turning black and sound of the baby's cry grew even stronger than before as the image of Minato start to fade away.

"NO, MINATO-KUN, PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU"

"It is not your time Kushina, there is something else that you need to do. But more importantly, there is some one that needs you and that you need".

"I DON`T UNDERSTAND, PLEASE DON`T LEAVE ME" It was in that moment that she saw that the sounds of the baby were coming from the bulge that Minato had in his arms just before he disappeared.

"NOOOOOOO"

And then she woke up.

She had been having dreams like this ever since she left Konoha four years ago. But recently these dreams have become even more real, like the dreams were memories, this feeling was the one that made her want to come back to Konoha, even if it was just to put an end to those dreams by facing the reality one more time but right now that wasn't possible.

"Kushina-san, Kushina-san, are you all right?" asked a red haired six years old girl that was on the other bed in that room of hotel with another red haired girl sleeping that looks not older that four years.

"I am fine Tayuya-chan, it was just a bad dream, and how is Karin-chan?"

"She is still sleep, umm Kushina-san can I ask you something?"

"And what would that be?" said Kushina

"Do you really believe that we will found more Uzumakis just like mom and dad say?" asked the young Tayuya with a look of sadness.

That look was one that Kushina could recognize, and she knew the reason for that.

**Flashback**

A month ago when she was traveling the elemental countries and was about to made a camp the sounds of a fight close to where she was called her attention, but when the scream of little girls also joined she hurried to find out what was happening, at first she thought that there were some bandits attacking some travelers but when she arrived, she was shocked to see a large group of missing ninja attacking one family, but not just any family, she could see all them had red hair and the Uzumaki symbol on their back, "_My god, they are from my clan, they must be survivors of _whirlpool" she could see how the one that she believes to be the mother is hurt badly but staying close to two little girls and how their father fights against some of these missing ninjas to keep them safe. Not wasting any more time she jumped into the middle of the fight killing two of them in one moment.

"Who are you?" asked the red haired man.

"When can talk later after we finish this" responded Kushina.

"Kushi-chan is that you, I can`t believe it." says the woman

"Miki-chan, my god you are alive!" say Kushina as she recognize the woman as one of her friend from the time that she lived on whirlpool.

"Well, well, well it looks like we are lucky" says one of the enemies. "Orochimaru-sama only asked us to bring him some Uzumakis, but if we take with us the beloved widow of the Yondaime the rewards will be beyond our imagination" said the leader as he started to change with strange dark marks appearing on his body, the others Ninjas follow his example and change too.

Soon these missing ninja looked like monsters.

"Orochimaru, is that idiot the one behind all this, ARRRR, when I put my hands on him I will made me a snakeskin set, TEBANE."

"Don`t insult Orochima.." was all that the leader could say before a chain of chakra went through him sending him flying.

"All right who is next, Tebane" as the battle continue it was obvious that she could be the first woman to become a Hokage. While the man also did his part it was obvious that he wasn`t on the same level as Kushina, but he did what he could while remaining close to his wife and child to protect them.

The battle was short but brutal and even with the strange markings on their bodies it didn`t matter because they were facing a kage level kunoichi, but then something happened to these strange creatures because they could not be considered human any longer, they started to scream as these black market start to overcome their bodies as they fell to the ground screaming, only to be silent forever a moment later as these marks vanished from their bodies and took away their lives.

"What that hell was that?" asked the man, but before he could say anything more he was called by his wife.

"Miki-chan are you all right my love?" asked with great concern in his face

"I am fine Kurita-kun, I will heal in no time" say the woman before turning her attention to kushina.

"kushi-chan, my goddess I can believe that is you" Miki say while she tried to stand up to greet her friend but her injuries didn`t allowed her.

"Don`t force yourself Miki-chan, my god you can't believe how happy that I am to see you, but how are all of you alive I thought that no one survived the fall of whirlpool"

"Kushina, didn`t you know? There are more survivors, we are heading to the new whirlpool that have been rebuild by your brother Souma"

"Souma-kun, but how? I don`t understand what happened, why no one told me, how did you survive?" asked Kushina feeling how the emotions grew inside her.

"We don`t know all the details" said Kurita. "But it was your father who saved us, when he saw that whirlpool was about to fall he used a fuinjutsu that affected our summoning contracts" looking at the confused face of Kushina he explained in more detail. "As you know the summoning contracts are very rare and hard to gain but some of our ninja had one, so you father gave the order that the all village gather on main street and made the ninja and civilians that didn`t have one be close to one that did, then he used his jutsu and all of us were sent to the realm of the summons and that is where we have been all this time, waiting for the chance to return to our home"

"But why did no one say anything to me?"

"That jutsu also damaged the contracts because they weren`t made to work that way, that also trapped us in the realm of the summoning, neither us or our summons could enter this world until we could restore the contracts and as you know that is not easy work and as such required a lot of time"

"So that is why I couldn't summon the tigers anymore, I thought that the contract was destroyed" said Kushina

"Every summon has a place that connects them to this world and can use it to get here without the need of someone summoning them, our contract is of the cranes and the place of that contact is near this place, so when we were able to come back to this world we couldn`t wait anymore to come back home so we headed right to whirlpool after we received the news that you brother had already started to rebuild the village, and that is when all of this happened" say Miki.

"What about my father and mother" say Kushina with a little of hope wishing that all her family was alright.

"We don`t have the details; I am sorry but you will need to wait until you talk to your brother to get your answers" say Kurita

"You don`t know how grateful we are that you appeared when you did, not only for us but for our little girls" says Miki as she looks at her daughters, "they are Tayuya and Karin, girls this nice lady is one of my best friends back when we lived in whirlpool" the girls could only nod because they were still too scared from the battle that had just happened, they would have talked more but Kushina knew that they need medical attention and that this place was dangerous in case more of the snake bastards idiots showed up again, "_What could that traitor possibly want with us? I better take one of these bodies sealed in case we can find some answers from that._"

So while Kurita treated the wounds of his wife Kushina headed to where some of the bodies were as she took a scroll from her backpack and prepared to seal some of them, she and the couple never realize that the one that Kushina have punched with her chains was still alive until he was just over the family. As he opened his mouth it looked like he dislocated his jaw and as he screamed launching an attack of sound and wind towards them Kushina saw nothing that she could do for her friend that she had just be reunited with. Her husband and her friend used their bodies as shields to protect their children and receive the full impact.

Not wasting any more time she hurried to kill the ninja with a kunai to the head to made sure that this time he remains dead; then she hurried to where her friend and her family were, praying that they were alive; _"This is not fair I just found more Uzumakis and learned that my home is being rebuilt, just to lose my clan mates, please let them be alive" _thought Kushina as she was getting close to where the family was.

When she arrive she saw how Kurita used his body as a shield to protect Miki and their daughters and how Miki did the same for them. Their combine barrier worked and Tayuya and Karin where alive just unconscious, but the parents pay the ultimate price to save their children and she could see that Kurita was already dead and Miki was barely alive.

"NO, MIKI-CHAN, PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP" screamed Kushina watching the friend that she had just met again die with nothing that she could do to stop it.

"m-my.. my children are alright? Nothing happen to my daughters?" she whispered too weak from the injuries, and making clear what was her priority even in her final moments.

"Yes they are all right, not even a scratch, you did it, you saved them" said Kushina with tears on the eyes as she see what would be the last moments of her friend.

"I am so glad... Kushina I would like to ask you something"

"Anything my friend, just ask"

"Could please take my children to whirlpool and made sure that they will be with some one that will love them and protect them" said while growing weaker.

"I will take care up them as if they were mine, you can count on me, you know"

"Thank you Kushi-chan, you know is a shame that we could never see whirlpool again Kurita-kun and I, we really were dreaming for that all these years"

"I will take you both there; you will rest in the land of our forefathers, in our home"

"MOMMY" "MOM" screams the girls as they wake up just to see what will be the last moments of their mother.

"Tayu-chan, Karin-chan, and I am happy that you are all right, I need you that you please listen to you aunty Kushina from now on, because daddy and mommy cannot be with you anymore"

"Not mom please don`t" "don`t leave us" say the girls that were crying with all their strength.

"I don`t want to but I can´t resist any more, please listen to me carefully, I want you to protect and support each other, because you are family and the family must be together, listen to you aunty and stay away of the bad boys and vices and I want to remember that you father and I love you very much and we would love to see you became in the wonderful woman that I know you will be, we love you both." say Miki with her last breath.

As she see how her friend give her last message to her child a vision appears on her mind, she saw her stomach and see that something is crossing her, and in front of her there is a shrine with a baby on it, she could no understand what she is say to that baby except a few ones "_I love you_" that is when a phantom pain in her heart and the scream of the little girls brought to reality. After console the girls for some time she sends a clone to sealed the bodies of the men of Orochimaru and then she in person did the same for her friend and her husband. When all was done she took the girls and with last glance and silent prayer she and the girls leave that place.

**End Flashback**

The next Kushina and the others took a boat that will finally would lead to home. Finally when they arrive to the land they took the road that Kushina believed that she would never see again, the road to her home. After a few hours they choose take a rest, the true is that if she was alone she could to get to whirlpool already but because she was traveling with the girls she have to slow her speed, looking at the girls, it have been a month since that tragic day and she could tell that they were still sad for what happened and she could not blame them for that, the experience that they suffer was something that no child should have to suffer. After some rest the resumed their, after a couple hours when they were on the final part of their trip when jumping out of the trees a group of three Ninja landing in front of them.

"Stop right there, How are you and are you doing here?" say the leader.

Under normal circumstances Kushina would just made a clone to protect the girls while she deal with those ninja after all she was a kage level but there was a reason that stop her, they all have the whirlpool symbol in their uniforms and forehead protectors, so she try talk to them first and if that don`t result she could always beat them to the ground.

"My Name is Kushina Uzumaki, I am here to see my brother" The leader looked at her, thinking what he should do until he took a decision.

"We will take you with Souma-sama, but be warned if you try something or if you lied about who you are you will pay the price for that"

They escort her and the girl to the new village, at first it didn`t look like someone were there but after they pass the main gate they could see that that was an illusion, there were person working everywhere bringing to life once again her former home, as they lead to the main tower that looks that like the others buildings were still under repairs. On her way she could see many persons that she recognize from her young day her, but she choose to left the reunions with old friends for later, now she have see if her brother was still alive and if someone else from her family also survive.

Once inside the tower they were lead to the main chamber that was empty, she could see how the leader of the group the lead them there exit the chamber, she believe that is to tell her brother about her arrive, after five minutes the same man come again but he looked confuse as he stand right in front of her and before she could ask what is going on that man say something while pointing at her face with his finger that made her react without thinking.

"Tomato" just that words left his lips and before he have time to react a strong punch send him fly and to crash through the wall. No one could see anything and when they realize what just happen to their captain, they could see how the woman that say that she is the sister of their leader is standing with her fist extended and her red hair moving like the tails of a best that is about to attack them. Just before they could think about what to do next the door is opened by a young man that looks younger that twenty years old but at the same time have an aura of command and confidents that prove to everyone that he is the leader of the village.

"Kushina nee-chan" say the man as he walks to her.

"Souma-baka is that you" she say as she run to hug her brother who received her with open arms. That would have been a nice scene except that one of the men who brougt her here had to say something.

"Wait a minute; it is true that she is your sister Souma-sama?"

"Yes, she is" he responded with a smile

"Then why did she punch the captain?"

"Well I needed to take precautions to make sure that she was Kushina nee-chan and because she is the only person that I know would react that way when someone called her that."

"Baka" say Kushina while still is hugging him.

"But why have the captain do it and not a clone"

"He owed me poker money" was his response with a grin

Kushina couldn't be more happy to see that her brother was still the same, but then she remembered, she feared to ask if there were any more member of her family alive, but thankfully she don`t have to as a woman ran through the door, she looks a little older but had a kind of elegance and beauty that made her look like she only have thirty years old.

"Baby, oh my god it's my baby" say the woman

"Megumi-sama" say the other Ninja in the room

"Mom, I can believe it, mom" as she was now hugging her mother tears of happiness falling from her eyes. It was a very emotional moment to everyone there until Megumi saw the two girls that were silent while they watched everything.

"And who are this little cuties? Don`t tell me that they are my granddaughters." asked the woman with a smile just to see the sad look on her daughter and the child.

"Mom, Souma-chan, we need to talk" said kushina with a serious look in her eyes.

For the next few hours she explained what happened to the family of Karin and Tayuya, and how Orochimaru was responsible. Souma in that moment was ready to send the order to all the members of whirlpool that still are on their way to warn them about the danger and that they must wait in the summoning real until they send teams to escort them back. After that was done Kushina heard the history of how her father sacrifice his life to save them all, how it was just three years ago that they could finally could come back to the world by making new contracts, and how when they learned about the Kyuubi attack and believed her dead. She told them that somehow she survived but after the death of her husband she didn't feel that she could stay in Konoha and that is how she started to travel for the elemental nations, until she found Miki and her family of course.

They spent all the night talking, crying for the loved ones that were gone, and that night ended in their clan compound where Kushina signed again the new tiger contract.

The next day was a sad one for the little girls because it is the last time that they will say goodbye to their parent and they will complete the promise that Kushina made to their parents to bury them in their home. Kushina already give the bodies of Orchimarus men to the Ninjas under his brothers command and now she was saying her goodbye to the friends, that in the few moments that they would meet again giveing her hope and a new purpose in her life. Once the funeral was over and she was walking out of the cemetery she saids in a low voice. "I swear that Orochimaru will pay for this" without realizing that the two little girls hear her.

Over the next few days Souma made the decision that until Whirlpool recovered their full strength they should remain hidden to the world and he so created a special squad with the sole mission of getting information of what Orochimarus plans were and what he wanted with the Uzumaki clan. So when Whirlpool finally revealed themselves to the world they would be ready, and when Kushina heard about that she offered herself as a volunteer for the squad and ended up being named as the leader of the mission; at her request she started to train the members of the squad because after all they are up against a Sannin.

For Kushina the next years could be said to be a blessing because she was able to recover her family and now have a new purpose in her life. Those being the rebuilding of her home, stopping Orochimarus plans, and to be the best foster mother possible for Tayuya and Karin.

With all that she knew that she should be happy but there was something that prevented her from being really happy and she didn`t know what it was, because some time after she returned to her clan home, she started to have the same dreams that she had about the day she left Konoha and when Miki died, but that was a lie, she would never say anything of that to her mom and Souma. But the truth is that as time passed she started to have doubts about all that and was no longer sure what was the truth anymore, a fear started to grow in her heart, the fear that maybe she had made the worst error of her life and if that was the case "_OH my god what have I done_" that thought was what keep her from being happy, she knew that only returning to Konoha, would let her learn the truth, but that meant she would come face to face with her past, a past that she share with Minato and that was something that couldn`t do with what was happening in Whirlpool and the threat of Orochimaru. And with that Kushina choose to leave her past behind as she prayed to all the gods that the feeling deep in her heart was just something in her imagination and would disappear in time. But she was wrong, very wrong and some years in the future her past would face her in full force on a day that she wouldn't forget.

* * *

Hello, here is the next chap, as many had seen I am trying to uses as many originals ideas as possible like the idea of Tsunade be the one that found Haku and how Karin and Tayuya and now the foster daughters of Kushina and I have more that will be reveal in future chaps.

I hope that you enjoy it. Any comments, questions or ideas feel free to send me a PM or review.


	4. Chapter 4

As the old Hokage was walking to the academy the people around him looked on in surprise, not at the sight of their leader, but the one walking with him. It was no else but the legendary Sannin Tsunade and unless they have been living under a rock for the past few weeks, they knew the reason of her return, even the ones who still hated the "Kyuubi brat" now had to recognize that the boy was a Senju, and the last hope to bring life to the clan of their beloved Hokages.

As the crowd move away all the people could see the serious looks on Tsunades face, but it they could read inside her mind they would realize the state of nervousness and uncertainty that she was suffering from in that moment, hell she didn't even feel this way during her first surgery.

_Come on Tsunade_, she try to reassure herself, _you are only picking a boy up from the academy_; _a boy that is a nephew that you never knew that existed from a brother that you didn`t know you had_, one _that had a horrible life because he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him and that now has the mokkuton. Every ninja village will paint a target on his back, but... God damn it, I have to be sarcastic even with myself now. _

And with that thought on her mind Tsunade found her way to the academy and the second chance that her life had given her, the chance to have a family again and she was sure of one thing. if someone did something to threaten that chance she would make sure that he would regret the day he was born.

**Hinata Point of view**

The last few weeks have been a complete revelation and adventure to the shy heiress. Since the moment that she managed to talk to the blond boy that had saved her from the bullies after she had run away from home, what she lost with her little sister, she gained something that no one in her clan had ever given her; acceptance and friendship.

At first she was only trying to thank him for he did that day, but then he wanted to goes for Ramen. he didn`t have the money for it, and when she realized he didn`t have the money for his favorite food she needed to reach him and thank him, and after share with him some of her favorite cinnamon rolls. That moment marked the beginning of their friendship a friendship that keep growing until the day of the foundation festival, when something amazing happened and Naruto protected her again from those bullies that now had brought some gennin to help them and the amazing thing that happened later when Naruto made the trees grow.

Hinata had always been a very smart girl no matter what her clan said, and the fact that her best friend made those trees appear just like the first Hokage from her history class was something that meant something and that something was what she kept trying to understand while waiting outside the hospital room where Naruto was being examined just after that Anbu left him unconscious and ordered the other Anbu to bring him here. It had been a couple of hours since she was there waiting there when her father finally come for her, after made sure that she was able to see that Naruto was all right ad that she could see him the next day, the departure from there and headed to the Hyuuga complex, there her father took her right to his office, at first she thought that she was in trouble but when her father told her "_It looks that you finally did something right for the clan even if was by accident, anyway I want you on try to be closer to that boy_ ". Just after that he told her that she could go to her room when she hear how he tell to a brand member clan to tell the elders that there will be an emergency meeting from, that she never knew what was about.

The next day was very chaotic to her, because every student knew that she was the best and only friend of Naruto that for the moment, was in the hospital. Everybody wanted to know about him and since she was the only one that knew him, that made her the focus of attention and question from everybody that her shy nature made difficult to answer.

At the end of these days she would visit Naruto after school to the joy of the boy, even if she brought the notes and homework from the days classes.

After a couple of days later when Naruto was allowed to leave the hospital and was able to go to the academy again, Hinata was surprised to see him waiting for her outside of the Hyuuga complex with a big smile, as he said that he had come to escort her to the academy, much to the joy of the blue haired girl.

When they arrive to the academy what Hinata already knew would happen, happened.

When the rest of the students surrounded Naruto and started to ask him a lot of questions. and she feared that he would forget about her now that he had the attention of everybody, but to her joy she saw how he took her hand and never let it go; later that day after class when Naruto was walking Hinata with her new escort; a chunnin by her looks, that had black hair and red eyes, Hinata couldn`t help but ask him why he stayed with her the all day when the other kids were being so nice, the answers that Naruto give her would become one of her must precious memories, "_They only ask about the trees but no one asked about how I was, but more important I promise you I will be your best friend and by your side always and you know that I always keep my promises_".

That sentence made her jump a beat and made her feel a warmth that was very pleasant when she was with Naruto, it would be years from that moment that would be able to tell what was that feeling but for now she was happy, more happier that she had ever been in years.

The weeks came and went and Naruto always remained by her side to her great joy; but she could imagine that today will be complete and that will change the life to her best friend and her own in a close future.

**End of Hinata point of view.**

It was the end of the class day and many of the children were running out to meet their parents outside the academy, at least the ones that family or someone who cared. So far it looks like every other day to Naruto and Hinata so they went to where Kurenai the Hinatas Chunnin guardian always waited for her so Naruto could walk with them halfway until he had to go in another direction. That was when Naruto could see the old Hokage who looked like he was waiting for him, at upset expression on Naruto's face; he clearly was still mad for what the old man did when he hide the information about his family, and the fact that he lied to his face when he asked him about them in the past is something that he is still mad about, and like all kid who were mad with a adult he wanted some pay back but the only thing that he could do was ignore him; so just like that he took Hinatas hand and kept walking passing the old Hokage to where they always met with Kurenai.

"Naruto wait" said the old man trying to stop the boy that used to called him jiji.

"Do you want something Hokage-sama" was boys cold reply.

"Naruto, I know that you are mad for what I did…" attempted to say the Hokage only to be cut off by the boy

"Which was the stupidest thing in the world, and if you come here to apologise again don`t bother, just leave me alone" said the boy as he kept walking with the blue haired girl that was watching the event with concern.

"Wait" said a voice that Naruto had never heard before. Turning around he could see a woman standing next the old man with two older girls of black hair.

"Are you going to tell me that I should forgive him?, if that is the case save it and who are you?"

"No way, the old monkey deserves that" say the woman. "What I mean is, what I want to say is, oh god this is harder than I thought" say the woman.

"Naruto, she is the woman that I told you about, she is your aunt" spoke the Hokage feeling hurt by Naruto and Tsuandes reaction.

As these words were said the world seemed to stop as the boy now looked with surprise at the woman before him with no idea of what to do or say, and by the looks of things neither Tsunade as she still remained immobile.

It wasn't until Hinata give him a small squeeze that the reacted, turning around he smiled to the blue haired girl as a way of thanks and gathering all the courage that a kid of eight years could, he advanced two steps and with the nervousness evident in his voice he said.

"Are you really my aunt?" said, while a little afraid of the possible answer, but all that changed when he saw her nod her head.

"Nice to meet you my name is Naruto"

"Hello, I am your aunt Tsuande and if you want from now on I will be taking care of you" Even if she looked calm on the outside, if they could read their mind they could see the nervous tension, because the answer of this little boy would change her life now and forever.

"R-really?, it's not a joke like the ones that the people on the orphanage had, and then saying that I will never have a family" say the hopeful boy.

"Of course I am serious, I am your aunt after all and if someone tried to do something mean to you they will have to face me first" said Tsunade trying to look strong to the kid, but she saw in that moment how tears started to appear in his eyes and how he start to shake a little.

"This is real, this is not a dream?" said Naruto as the tears started to fall from his face.

It was in that moment that Tsunade realize that that is not the moment to looks strong, this is the moment to be something that he never has and that she thought that she would never have again; to be a family. Kneeling in front of Naruto she gave him the tenderest hug that she could.

It was in that moment that she also realized that Naruto was holding the hand of a blue haired girl.

"Hello little one, are you one of his friends?" asked Tsunade.

"I.. I.. " was stuttering the little girl that was obviously nervous. Until a hand touced her shoulder giving her support, Looking back the girl could see her guardian and big sister figure Kurenai that with a nod giave her the confidence that she needed.

"Hello, I am Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto-kun is my best friend and classmate" said Hinata.

"Is a pleasure to meet you, I am Tsuande and I am Naruto's aunt of and now that we are with the introductions left me present you two peeople that will be living with us from now on" said as she looked to Naruto. "This young lady is Shizune, my appendices and the little girl is Haku"

"Hello Naruto-kun" greeted Shizune

"It is nice to meet you" said a nervous Haku

**Haku's point of view **

If you said that Haku was feeling like she was walking on thin ice, it wouldn`t just be irony but a reality. Since that terrible day when his father betrayed her family killing her mother and trying to kill her, her entire world was destroyed, without a feeling of purpose or a place to call home she believed that she would always be alone without family or friends.

Running away from the pain that had been her home, she went to the city. Trying to survive but not living, fighting with dogs just to get some garbage to eat until the day that she meet Tsuande-sama. At first she didn`t know what to do with her offer but she realized that she have nothing to lose and that it would be a matter of time before the bloodline hunters found her and with no one that would be willing to help her she knew that that will be her only change to escape that place and maybe find a new home and purpose.

The journey to Konoha gave them the time to know a little more about each other, Haku had learned that they were heading to the village to meet a long lost relative of Tsunade-sama and the medic ninja could only feel sorry when they hear Haku`s history.

Also the young yuki, also learned that Tsunade-sama was someone very important from what Shizune –san told her and the fact that she had been treated with great respect and could go to see the Hokage without appointment only confirmed that.

And now they had met this little blond boy, and she was felling anxious, will this boy accept her as a friend? Or will he reject her like everybody else? She knew that Tsunade-sama would remain with her family and the idea of being alone again scared her, but now that she had been introduced to the boy she could only wait.

**End of Haku point of view**

Looking at the girls while clearing his tears Naruto did the best smile he could but everyone could see that he was very nervous.

"Nice to meet you too" said in the best way that he could.

"Don`t be afraid Naruto, you are family now" said Tsunade as she put a hand over his head; it was in that moment that Tsunade could see that Naruto was giving her a real smile.

"Then what about if we walk this young lady here to her home and then we could go to your apartment to pick up your stuff so you can move in with us to your new home"

"Yes" said the happy Naruto that for the first time knew that from now on he would have a home a not an empty apartment.

**The next Day, Hokage Tower.**

The news of Tsunades return to the village spread like wild fire and now everybody knew, and the fact that she took full custody over Naruto was the last piece of evidence that many of the skeptics that refuse in believe that was descendant of the first Hokage needed to be convinced of the truth.

But Tsunades return wasn`t the only reasons for why the entire council was reunited on the day, but the fact that in less that twelve hours after she came back to the village three persons were already sent to the intense care unit of the hospital by the sannin and now aunt.

The council members become quiet when they saw how Tsunade entered the room and they could say by the look of her face that she wasn`t happy to be there.

"Now that Tsunade has arrived we can proceed with this meeting" say Homura starting the meeting.

"First of all I want to give you a formal welcome to the Village, Tsunade" said the Hokage. But the looks on Tsunades face didn`t change.

"Can you cut the crap and goes to the point I still have lots to do on my clan complex before Naruto comes back from the academy today and this is a waste of my time"

"Very well if that is how you want to made the things, this is also about the people that you sent to the hospital yesterday" replied Koharu who didn`t like the way Tsunade replid.

"What about them" was the simple reply.

"Tsunade, you can't attack members of the village the way you did" say Sarutobi.

"That is your problem because I have no intention of holding back" reply Tsunade.

"But what could do the villagers to deserve that?" said a pink haired council woman.

"Do you really want to know, well I will tell you so we can end this because I have more important things to do with my time than be here." Said Tsunade that now everyone could see that she was not only annoying to be here but also angry.

"When I was first introduced to my nephew and told him that I was his aunt, and that I will be taking full care of him, he thought that I was joking him and making fun of him. So when I asked him why he believed that he told me that the orphanage care takers always made fun of him about him never having a family, then when we were walking for the main street I saw how he was very nervous when we were walking near stores, so I asked him what the problem was, and he told me that the man of that store kicked him out when he was looking for a mask for the festival in his local and then throw him a mask on the face and threaten him to never come close to his store again, and finally when I was at his "_apartment_" but there is no way that that place should be called a, apartment, it was a mess and the kind of mess that made a kid but the place didn`t have electricity and he only have one hour of water at day so he had to store it, when I asked him why he lived there he told me that that it was the only place that he could pay for, imagine my surprise when he told me how much he paid for that piece of garbage, so after we took his stuff and took him to the Senju complex and made sure that he and Haku were all right I asked Shizune to look after them for a while, while I took care of something" the evil smile on her face show them how serious she was.

"My first visit was to the orphanage and lets just say that they had better treat those child as their own because they will never be able to have children or the act to make children again" all the presents gulped.

"Later I went to that store, that man kicked Naruto out of his store and threatened him for a mask; so I throw him inside his store through the wall that he used to exhibit those masks and the manager of the apartment, well lets just say that he better use the money that he stole of Naruto to make his apartment optimal for his new wheelchair" finished Tsunade.

"Tsuande I know how you feel but you can`t attack the people of the village besides you have only been in Naruto life since yesterday and as the Hokage I can`t allow you do that." said Sarutobi.

"Don`t give me I am the Hokage crap, and the only reason for me not been with Naruto since the beginning is your fault and the same goes for his father"

"Tsuande I know that you are mad but what I did …" he couldn`t finish that when Tsuande interrupt him.

"Was completely illegal, I was the heir of the Senju clan and clan head when my father died, you made an illegal deal with the elder council behind my back and interfering with internal clan affairs. From the beginning this entire situation shouldn`t have happened and my brother should have been part of the Senju clan"

"I am sorry but I.."

"Save it, I don`t want to hear whatever lame excuse you have and after I learned how much Naruto had to suffer because you _did what you thought was best_ just angers me more, so I going to said this once so pay attention" said Tsunade while looking at the council.

"Because of the Illegal actions of the Hokage, I had active the emergency rights on the clans laws and I will do everything in my power to made sure my family is safe and if that means that I have to send the half of the village to the hospital then so be it"

"You can`t do that" said again the pink haired woman.

"This is ninja clan affairs so it don`t matter what you said and talking about ninja clan I want to ask to the clan head here present how would they have reacted if the Hokage made deals with your clans council behind your backs", the looks on their faces showed that they wouldn`t react to well under those circumstances.

"Sure there must be something we can do to resolve this without violence" say Homura.

"It is my way or I leave Konoha forever with Naruto"

"You can`t do that" spoke Danzo for the first time since the meeting started.

"Tsunade I told you yesterday that the others villages will be looking for you and Naruto if you leave the village, here is the only save place" said Sarutobi.

"You are forgetting option number two, the fire country capital" when she saw that everyone is looking her she continue.

"I can take Naruto and the others to the fire capital after all the fire Daymio will be happy to receive us" before anyone had the chance to say something she continued.

"But it looks like the gaki doesn't want to lose his only friend in the village, that little girl Hinata, but that doesn`t change the fact that I am within my rights under the clans laws to do everything in my power to protect my family; I already sent a message to the fire Daimyo to inform him of what I learned about Naruto`s life and my decision, so It doesn`t matter if you like it or not, things will be very different from now on in Naruto life, and I will not tolerate outsider interference from anybody" the last thing was said while she give Sarutobi a glare.

"Now as I said at the beginning I have better things to do with my time than be here" and with that she turned around and started to leave the room but when she was about to leave she said.

"Sarutobi, my grandfather and granduncle will be very disappointed in you" and with that she left.

All the council remained silent, they knew that in that moment that it would be a very difficult talk with Tsunade, especially now that she knew that the true about Narutos life so the more intelligent of them decided to wait until another time to try to make any alliances with the Senju clan.

All the while the Hokage just looked down thinking "_what have I done_".

**Meanwhile in a distant land **

There was chaos and destruction. The ninja village that once ruled that valley from the top of two mountains had been completed destroyed; the village of Nadesico or the land of Kunoichis was no more.

The reason of this tragedy (and waste) was the destruction caused by a small group of men wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. They had come to order them to turn over a statue that was entrusted to them by the sage of the six paths, the statue of bad taste and nine eyes, it was supposed to be considered a great honor to be their guardian but today it was the reason behind the tragedy that had just happened.

They fought with great courage and honor but their enemies were just too powerful, and in the end their defeat was inevitable and now we see the only three survivors.

"Shizuka-chan, Tokiwa please come closer I don`t have much time left"

"No grandma, please don`t leave us" said a eight year old little girl

"I don`t want to but it looks that my time has come" said the elder woman, "Tokiwa, please take care of my little Shizuka-chan, train her well and help her in the hard times that will come"

"I will my lady" said the woman now known as Tokiwa.

"But what about the village grandma, it is our home but now it's gone, you have to help us rebuild it" said the pleading girl that was trying to make her grandmother remain with then.

"Shizuka-chan, you must know that the home is where your family is, which is no longer here. Our village was created to protect that statue because a great evil will appear in the world if that statue ever fell into the wrong hands and now I am afraid that darks days will be coming in the future, so you need to be strong so you can survive and protect this world. I am sorry my little angel I really wanted a better life for you, different from the laws of our village so you can find happiness and life with your loved ones. But if you survive maybe you will be able to find a new home and loved ones in the future."

"But what can we do now" said Tokiwa

"Tokiwa, I want you to train Shizuka in the basic of the ninja arts, then I want you to both go and see a man that will be able to help you"

"Who is he grandma" asked as tearing Shizuka that saw how her grandmother was losing her battle against death.

"With my last moments left, I will tell you about my match with a Konoha shinobi that later would become known as the Gama sannin, a perverted jounin with the name of Jiraya".

* * *

And here is the chap. 4 sorry for the delay but I had problems with my computer and lose the chap. So I have to restart it again.

Betas note (And I had other things I had to do, so I slowed it down a little as well. sorry.)

So what do you think about Tsunades reaction to Sarutobis treatment of Naruto.

What do you believe that should be Hakus new outfit?

And for the people that don`t know who Shizuka is she appears on the episode 235 of Naruto shippuden.

By the way the next chap will be extra large so it would take more time but in this one I have a surprise about Hinata and Haku that I hope that you enjoy. I also hope to end the part of the academy so I can keep with the main plot of the ficc.

Please send me review and let me know you opinion.

Also I want to thank jman9991 for be my Beta.

Until the next chap.


	5. Chapter 5

The time, many people say the is merciless other would say that flies away wanting to have more of it, but one true thing about the time is that once gone it never come back no matter how much you wanted.

To Uzumaki Kushina the last six years since she take care of Tayuya and Karin and was reunited with her mother and brother were a complete odyssey that now that she looks back she know that she should be happy; but these feeling of empty in her heart never had given her the chance to be fully happy. In fact that is what she was thinking while she oversees the training of her three students while thinking over her life so far.

After a few months since she and the girls arrive to her home many things had happened in her personal and shinobi life. Her brother Souma had given her the offer of her taking the position of Uzukage saying that that would be the fair because she was the older one and that she has the power and skill for the position. Kushina was shock for this offer but in the end she decline giving as reason that Souma was as strong as she is and that he had been a great leader that would have made proud their father.

Kushina was really touched for how Souma had matured; he is no longer that restless boy from her memories but has grown up to be a real leader and good man even; if he only has seventeen years at the moment. But that was just until he ask "at least help me with the paper work" said with anime tears while Kushina fell to the ground from the impression.

"That son of a gun, so that was what he wanted, now for that I will wait a couple of years before tell him about how the shadow clone could do that" Kushina thought remembering how Minato also hated that part of been leader.

Minato, how many nights will she cry until fell asleep when she remember all the happy moments that she share with her husband and that now will never come back.

Pushing that feeling out of her heat she try to focus on her new reality on life, but even then she couldn`t but help feel that the memories of Minato wasn`t the only that was responsible of her empty in her heart, but just like the memories of Minato she push out that feeling.

Even with his attitude Souma have proven to be a great Uzukage, a little crazy but great.

Since she returned to her home she and the girls were to life at the Uzumaki clan main complex, there Kushina stay by her site in order to help them to adapt to their new home and family but also because the dead of their parents was to recent.

After a few mounts her brother call her to his office to give her a new mission; the first mission that she would do for her home, people and family and that was something that made her really happy.

Her mission was of great importance. With the information of Orochimaru hunting members of Uzu and the Uzumaki clan the necessity of take action was now too great to delay actions and because Kushina knew a lot about that bastard from her time in Konoha that made her the perfect candidate for this mission. She was to select a small group of elite ninjas that will be under her direct command. Once the group was ready they have the mission of investigate what is the objective of the snake traitor with their people and stop him.

When Kushina hear the mission she smile of the idea of punish that bastard for his action. Even today she still couldn`t believe that that old monkey leave that criminal escape after everything he did just because he was his favorite student.

Since Kushina give the alert about what was happening with Orochimaru the day that she arrived, they immediately took precaution and send the alert to the other Uzumaki's that had yet to arrive and give them the order to remain on the summons real until an escort squadron were send to pick them up and in the meanwhile Kushina took that time to choose the members of her new team and train with them so she could knew what are they made up. Thanks that everyone on her team was very strong shinobi the time that Kushina and her team have to train together was short and in a few weeks they were already escorting the families to Whirlpool.

Of course that in some occasions that's mission got complicated when they attacked by the men of Orochimaru, but Kushina prove that she was one of the few Kage level Kunoichi and the power of her new team by never losing a member of the families that they were protecting. Many would say that that was a proof of her power but the true is that to Kushina these missions become her tribute to her friend and husband so their dead wouldn`t be in vain.

These missions also had the problem that when the men of Orochimaru realize that they will lose the battle they used they curses seal and even with that that wouldn`t help them against Kushina and her team and in the end they died when their curse seals fails killing them the poor idiots that place their trust on the traitor Sannin and because of that they could get any information of them. But in the good side that also means that because none of his men survived Orochimaru didn`t have a way to know what happened on special because he never found the bodies of his followers.

Once the all the families were save inside Whirlpool they proceed to start looking for the Sannin himself or any available clues about his plans.

It was in those time that Megumi started the training of Tayuya and Karin, she say that the retire was too boring and in this way she have the chance to practice for the time when she and Souma give her some grandchildren but Kushina knew that she already saw the girls as they were her real grandchildren.

Also it was on those times that she found her other student. It was winter in that moment, on a small town near rice country when she and her team receive the information that Orochimaru was saw on that place.

**FLASHBACK**

In order to not call the attention of other she give the order to her team to hide outside the town and wait for her signal while she investigate alone disguised as traveling medicine trader; that give her the perfect way to move from house to house while selling medicine but with the real goal to search for any information. It was on one of those house that a woman call for her help, once she arrived at her home always ready in case that all that were a trap she saw how a little boy receive her mother and how in the bed was a girl about thirteen years, she have black eyes and purple hair and it was obviously that she was sick, but even then she could tell that she was a ninja not only for her clothes but also because of her training body.

The woman introduced herself as Ami and that the little boy was her son Yukimaru, she them proceed to tell her how she found that girl in the middle of the snow with a high fever and brought her to her home.

In order to protect her cover she helps her to treat the girl, thanks god it wasn`t nothing serious and she was able to help the girl with the help of Ami, but what it caught her attention was that while the girl was raving for the fever she manage to say one name "Orochimaru". That is it, is the clue that she had been looking for. While Ami was taking care of the girl she excuse herself for one moment to go to the toiled but what she did was create a shadow clone and send it to tell her team that she found something and that they need to be ready for her signal.

A couple day later the girl that she now know that her name is Guren was complete healed and after she give them her thanks she leave saying that she need to see someone. And that is what Kushina had been waiting for because she already knew who was that someone.

In just a few second after she was out of view she change into her tempest attire and tiger mask that was the version of Whirlpool of the ANBU then she made a couple of shadows clones that she send to follow the girl while reunite with her team. She really wanted to kill that monster and she knew that she could fight at the same level that traitor but she didn`t wanted a fair fight she wanted to kill him and for that she need her team, after all she was a shinobi and she will use any advantage that she could get to complete the mission and the return to her home.

After give her team a brief resume of the situation; now with her team Kushina proceed to follow the trade leaf by the shadow clone hoping that this will be the day that they will made a service to the human race and they will finally eliminate that real demon.

But when she was about to arrive to the place she receive the memories of her shadow. "OH NO!" thought Kushina before she stopped and them proceed to run at full speed to the town while she prayed. "Please let me be on time, Please let me be on time".

The member of her team didn`t know what was happening so they just follow their leader. By if some of they could read Kushina mind they would she what she received from the shadow clone. After the clone had follow Guren for a while making sure that the girl didn`t realize that she is been followed she arrive to a small clear near the forest were she meet the main target of her mission "Orochimaru" thought with hate the clone.

"I am disappointed on you Guren" Said the snake traitor.

"I am so sorry Orochimaru-sama but I…"

"I already know what happened and that is why I am disappointed" said Orochimaru "I never Imagined that you could be so weak and pathetic, maybe that is the reason that all you clan is dead and I`m just wasting my time with you and I should just leave you alone"

"NO PLEASE" say Guren now on her knees. "Please give me another chance I promise you that I will not fail you again, I will do anything" pleaded the girl

"Really?" said Orochimaru with a sadistic grin.

"Yes I will do anything."

"In that case I want you to prove your loyalty to me by killing that woman that saved your life."

"WHAT, But if she…"

"Did you question my orders Guren?" said Orochimaru while releasing his killer intent.

"O-Of course no Orochimaru-sama" said a scary Guren

"Then go a follow my order and remember that this is your last chance" and with that the girl went to follow her sinister order.

"The clone has a hard decision to made, she could delay Orochimaru so the Original and her team could arrive to kill the bastard of she could warn the original about the mission of Guren because she knew that she only could choose one of those options" but she didn`t had to made a decision because of nowhere a group of followers of the snake Sannin jumped at her position forcing her to jump into the open where she face Orochimaru.

"Well, Well what do we have here" said with an evil smile. "whoever you are you are very good to be hiding without me knowing that you were there, maybe after I capture you I will be able to learn who are you and who send you" said to the clone that thanks for her mask and her Snow hood Orochimaru couldn`t see her face or red hair.

"A dammed" said the clone before release herself so the original could save Ami-san now that they lose the element of surprise.

Now with the original we could see how she was forcing herself to run as fast as she could hoping that this time she would be on time to prevent that another innocent be ended by that snake demon.

It was near the home of Ami that she could see how the woman was standing in front of Guren as she launched her attack. The time seen to be slower as she could see how some crystal spears fly over to Ami-san but in one last second that to an over push her out of the way just in time but because the speed of Kushina the impact for Ami was strong enough to knock her out.

Guren didn`t know what to feel in that moment; joy that Ami was saved by that masked figure or mad because she had just lose her chance of been accepted by Orochimaru, she was so absorbed in that moment that she never realize that there were more of those masked individuals until she was surrounded by more of them that don`t wasted time in capture her, she try to escape and defeat them but those masked ones were very good and in the end she was defeated and tied with ninja wire. She scream and cursed threatening to left the go, trying her best to looks top but in the inside she was very scary about what is going to happen to her.

It was in that moment that the one that just save Ami come close to her after check that Ami was all right and accommodate her snugly in the ground. She walked until she was right in front of her.

"Let me go you idiots. You don`t know what you have just done you are interfering with orders that come from Orochi…"

"SLAAAAP" Guren could keep talking when the mask one in front of her slap her with so strength that she ended in the soil.

"Dam you!" Curse Guren, but it was in that moment that the one that slap her remote her mask. "YOU" said Guren when she recognize the red haired woman in front of her, she was the woman that with Ami-san had help her and cured her until she was healed.

"YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFULLY BRAT" Scream Kushina scaring Guren for the fury that could be seeing in her eyes.

"MOMMY" scream the young Yukimaru that at hear all that commotion looked out the window of their home just to see how her mother was in the ground surrounded by strange that had that girl Guren tied up. "MOMMY, MOMMY PLEASE WAKES UP" plead the boy hoping and praying that his mother is fine.

"Your mommy is all right Yuki-chan, she is only sleep" said Kushina in the pet name that she had use on Yukimaru in the couple of days that she was with them. When Yukimaru saw that Akane (Kushina undercover name) was there she calm down a little but the tears were still falling from his eyes.

"Did you know what the consequence of your action could be not only to Ami-san but to the little Yuki-chan, are you willing to life with that? To become a monster just like him"

"Don`t speak of Orochimaru-sama like that he is..."

"What? A great man that see your worth and give you a purpose?" asked a mocking Kushina. "Wake up you naive brat, he is only using you"

"Don`t talk like you know me or Orochimaru-sama, because you know nothing about us"

"Oh really? That is what you think, sorry to broke your fantasy but I know in person that bastard for many years now since I was almost as young as you are now and he was a bastard by then just to be a monster now, did you now that he kidnapped child and civilian to use them as lap rat to made experiments so he can try to find a way to become immortal because he is afraid to get old and I can tell you that no one of them were volunteers"

"But he said …" tried to refute Guren

"What, he said that you are special and offer you a place at his side? He promised you power and a new purpose in life?" was the counteraction of Kushina.

"How do you know that?" asked Guren, surprise that this woman know all that. Kushina taking a deep breath answer.

"My clan has a special kind of chakra that gives us some special traits, we don`t know why but that snake freak wanted us for his experiments, of course you can imagine that none of us wanted to participate so he send his lackeys to hunting us, they manage to kill some, many were just civilians but thanks Kami they never were able to capture one of us or take the bodies with them. But do you know what is the irony of all that? Is that after we learned what was happening and send teams to protect our people in the occasions that we were attacked by his followers we almost never have to kill them because the moment that they use the 'power' that they receive from Orochimaru that same power destroy them after just a couple minutes when they activate it and that is not all; when we manage to discover the identity of some of the bodies of his lackeys he went to try to find any clue that we could get hoping that that could lead us to where that monster was and did you know what we found by asking the people close to them before they leave" asked Kushina with a serious face, seeing how Guren nod she proceed.

"Many of them and their families suffer a tragedy on their past and out of nowhere Orochimaru appears out of nowhere and offer them the power and resource to help and restore their families, it was always the same in each occasion that we ask to the family and friends of the dead ones that we could identify even if they were on different countries and you don`t need to be genius to figure out that something is wrong, he just used them and then castoff"

"Then that means" Guren try to ask.

"That is more than likely that he is the responsible or at least took advantage of whatever problem you have in the past" when Guren hear that she was in shock, were they saying the true or they just are some of the enemies of Orochimaru-sama, she need to know the true.

"How do I know that you are saying the true, for all that I know Orochimaru-sama could be a noble man that really try to help me?" she said defiantly. For her part Kushina close her eyes and when she open them again se took the hair of Guren and made her face where Ami-san and Yukimaru were in the snow with Ami just recovering the conscience.

"Look at what you almost do. You were about to kill an innocent woman that have no power of skill to defend herself, she is not a threat to no one, in fact she was the one that save your life when she found you in the snow that day, not only that look at Yukimaru you almost took away the only family that he had in this world and for what? Just because Orochimaru wanted to test you? Do you really believe that a noble man would make the atrocity to ask for such a test?" finished Kushina while she released the face of the young girl.

To Guren all that was a great impact to her, was she really manipulated to do something terrible, for some reason the words of that woman didn`t sound like she was lying to her. But for some reason the only that she remained seeing was how Yukimaru was smiling to his mother that have recovered the conscience and was now cleaning the tears out of the face of her son.

"Besides there is something more, you dear lord Orochimaru knew that we were here but choose to abandon you to your luck, so if you still have the intention of follow that monster if would be only matter of time before you turn a monster yourself and before that happen and you destroy the life of Innocents like Ami and Yukimaru maybe I should finish you right here and now" said a serious Kushina. But before Guren could react they hear.

"No please don`t kill her Akane-san" said a pleading Ami.

"She tried to kill you because a criminal wanted to test her so she could join his criminal organization" was the reply of Kushina.

"I know that, but you save me and I am grateful for that but please don`t hurt Guren-chan, I know what she try to do but even then no one got hurt and there is still hope that she could chance, please she has not harmed anyone so far" begged Ami with her son on her arms.

"Do you still need any other prove that what you tried to do was wrong? The woman that you try to kill is asking that we forgive your life" At this revelation the only thing that Guren could do was cry while she asks Ami-san for forgiveness. It was then that Ami with Yukimaru go to where Guren was and give her a hug saying that everything will be fine.

"Listen Guren, what you almost did was something wrong, not only for what could happened to me but because that would had also killed part of your soul" Said Ami that still have a crying Guren in her arms. "I don`t hate you because I know that deep inside you are scary for everything that had just happened in your life and for that you almost took the wrong path. I know that you want a place to call home and a purpose because your soul is loyal but you need to understand that you have the right to choose your home and the persons that you are going to be loyal" finished Ami.

"That is a good advice and you should listen to her gaki." Said Kushina

"What is going to happen to her?" asked Ami.

"We still need to know everything that she may know about Orochimaru" seeing that face of Ami she continue. "but don`t worry about her, as I told her my people had been attack for others because we are different and for that we will never hurt some else that have suffered the same experience and after we learn everything that we need the rest will depend on her, we could help to start over again on some other place or if she still want to be a shinobi we could accept her after a trial period" after saying this everybody even her team looks at her like she had grown a second head.

"I recognize the talent when I see it and it will be a waste to let her to someone like Orochimaru, I know that you Guren may believe that we may be like that bastard and try to use you but I will give you my world that even if you become a ninja of our village we will never ask you to commit the same atrocity that Orochimaru wanted" then she looked at Ami and Yukimaru and tell them.

"It will be for the best if both of you come with us to our village, maybe I am been paranoid but the true is that a S level criminal give the order to kill you, it may had been just a test but he still may try again just to not hurt his reputation but any way you can never be too cautious when we deal with him"

It didn`t took too much to convince Ami to come with them on special because after the dead of her husband they didn`t have no one else and when she feel that that way she could have Yukimaru save in case that man come again after them. So she agrees to come with them under the condition that Guren will be under her custody as part of her family. There is no need to tell that when Guren hear that she cry but this time of happiness and regret even more what she almost do so she swear that she will protect her new family with her life if need it.

The next day all of them made their way to their new home on whirlpool

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

"Guren, do not use your bloodline on this practice you need to improve your others Ninja skill in case that you face a circumstance or enemy that have a way to cancel your bloodline" Instructed Kushina to Guren while she, Tayuya and Karin were sparing with three shadow clone that she made for the training while the original watched the progress while thinking how much all of her students have changed on those five years.

Karin, the youngest of all of them, she was a natural sensor type with a talent beyond to anything that she have ever seen, not only that; because for some unknown reason she can transmit the Uzumaki life energy to others when they made direct contact with her blood so in other worlds when someone bite her and taste her blood and chakra, that of course was something that didn`t like the little girls of either Megumi or Kushina, so looking for an alternative they decide to test her skill in medic ninjutsu and to their great surprise Karin turn out to be a great prodigy on medicine. In order to help her to develop her full potential they decide to start her training in basic medic ninjutsu that would be in charge of Megumi after all she was the best medic in their village and the knowledge that the Senju clan had over medicine was a copy that they receive from the Uzumaki clan as a dowry when Mito married into the Senju clan. Besides Megumi loved to spend more time with her surrogate granddaughter. Also Karin showed great talent to use the super strength technique that they receive from the Senju clan as a present when their first Hokage married Mito.

Tayuya was another surprise because her talent on Genjutsu and after testing witch style of Genjutsu was the best for her they discover that she was a natural with the one based on sound so they start to develop her talent but because Kushina don`t believe on specialization they also trained her on others areas in case that she could face an enemy that have high resistance against Genjutsu and thanks to that they learned that Tayuya also have great talent for Fuinjutsu and kenjutsu so their started to training her on those art. Also a funny memory about Tayuya was the day that when she was on the public park of the village she hear how a couple of shinobi cursing and she believe that doing it will be cool and mature; something that Kushina and Megumi didn`t believe it when she tried it when she was at home, and well; let just say that Tayuya discover that the soap wasn`t her favorite savor and that the shinobi that do it learned the hard way that they never have to curse in front of kids in a public place on special if those kids were on the care of Kushina.

And finally we had her last student Guren , after she completed her trial period she was integrated into the village and she, Ami and Yukimaru now life with Kushina and her family in the Uzumaki complex to the delay of Yukimaru now that he had more persons to be with, it was decide by Ami that Yukimaru didn`t should become on a shinobi and that was something that all the adults agree because they have never see a boy with a soul as pure as Yukimaru and for that they knew that the life of a shinobi wasn`t made for him, but they also discover that Yukimaru have a special power that in a way was similar to the Senju and Uzumaki chakra that could be used to control the tails demons but because they already agree that Yukimaru will not become a shinobi they still teach him the basic of chakra manipulation and medic ninjutsu so he could in the future be a hospital doctor in the village and that was something that Ami agree (who mother don`t want that her child become a doctor). All this while Ami worked in the public library.

About Guren she had become a complete new person after she was allowed to be part of the village, she feel now happy to be part of something again and the memory that what she almost does is now a distant nightmare that she will be forever thankful to Kushina for stop her on time and to overcome that nightmare she swear that she would protect Ami and Yukimaru with her life. It was that dedication that motivate her on the trainings, and what made her one of the best young shinobi's in training that she ever see, she was an expert on ninjutsu but from time to time she tends to depend too much on her bloodline and that is something that she need to improve with and not always relay on her bloodline to much.

Another funny memory is how she reacts when she is with her brother Souma. The poor Guren blushes so much that her face like it is on fire; something that is was funny and cute to see, after all she how a girl so proud and strong as Guren is now react like a school girl in love in the presence of Souma. Also there was a day when by accident Guren enter the bath just when Souma was coming out with just a towel, the poor girl after seeing the object of her affection in that state turn bright red, scream and fell unconscious with a little of blood coming out of her nose and a pervert grim on her face; just before the young Uzukage have the chance to see if Guren was OK Kushina run into the bathroom and see the scene and let just that the poor Souma have to take a couple day of the work and Kushina as punishment for jump to conclusions was force by Megumi to do the paper work for that time. Kushina smile at the memory not because the papers work of the things that she did to her brother but because the idea of how that Uzukage and a Kage level Kunoichi could say not to their mother.

The only one that enjoy it that days was Guren that volunteer to be Souma personal nurse and how Megumi tell Guren that if she ever give her son a sponge bath she better be ready to marry him, the new hour Guren was ready to give him that bath unaware that what Megumi say was just a joke.

To Kushina her personal life was something that she prefers ignore. Few time after she returned with the girls many man start to try to courtship her but she didn`t want to so she reject them; some were smart and leave her alone others didn`t understand the indirect and she was force to remembered them why she was a Kage lever for something.

Her mother and brother told her that in time she will be ready to open her heart to someone after she told them about Minato and how she was a widow but she just keep saying that she don`t have that interest for the moment and them her family let that topic along. Over the years Kushina have these feeling growing of incertitude inside her heart about something each time that the topic of gat married again and have kids come out, she knew that she was attractive but she just couldn`t because it feel wrong, at first she believe that all that was for the memory of Minato and that he will be forever the only man that she could love, but when she was sleep those dreams come again and it always the same dream that she have about the day that she let Konoha where she could see Minato holding a lump in a blanket and she could hear the sound of a baby crying coming from that lump, sometimes new images of her and Minato appears on those dreams but she don`t remember any of that on special the one where she was pregnant.

It was because of those dreams that have made to Kushina couldn`t be truly happy in her new life because now she have doubts about her actions, and she pray to Kami that all that was just her imagination because if that was not the case she had made the worse mistake of her life, and she knew it that the only way to ended all that in one way or another would be return to Konoha just to confirm everything but if she do that she would have to face the memories that she have been trying so hard to forget and that is something that she was not ready to do.

"Please Kami let that all that be just on my imagination."

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

There is many things that the great Sannin Tsunade didn`t like, losing a bet, some else drinking her sake but in this moment the thing that she didn`t like it the much is the mornings on special at this hour. But today was a special day, because today was when her children will finally become shinobi so she would make them a special breakfast for this day. A small smile appears on her face as she wondered how she become so motherly with them, maybe it was all natural now that she had a real family to call her own. So getting out of the bed she stretched her body, took her nightgown and then headed to the kitchen just to find that both Shizune and Tokiwa just looks to had the same idea and were already cooking the breakfast for all the family, family what a nice world thought Tsunade.

"Good morning" said Tsunade to made her presents knows

"Good morning" was the reply of the young women.

"It looks like we have the same idea"

"It looks so" said Tokiwa

"It is hard to believe that today they will graduate from the academy, to it just looks like yesterday that we started their training" said Shizune.

"I am really happy for the way that they have grown-up" said Tokiwa. "At first I was worry about how Shizuka-chan had close herself to the others after what happened to our old home but I am happy that she have finally open to Naruto-kun and the girls and I believe that is because they also had suffer on their past that they are so close now and have found happiness and friendship with each other".

"Talking about their growing up, I never would have dreamed how the things turned out with them on special how powerful they turned out to be" said Shizune.

"Tell me about that" was the reply of Tsunade as she sit and start to remember how their special family started.

**Flashback**

It had been just a couple of days since they have started to life together on the Senju clan complex since they had finally be reunited as a family. At first because the years of carelessness it has made that in order to restore the complex to their old glory it would require lots of work but in the end it worth it. Also it was soon after that she first realize that something was wrong with Naruto and Haku because the way that they worked on the complex; at first she thought that they just want to help to restore their new home but even after the restoration work was over she could see how both still keep working making the chores that should be her or Shizune responsibility, at the beginning she believe that they were so helpful children but as the days goes on she realize the true; that they were trying to gain their place on the family, how could she not see it sooner given the past that those children had it was obvious that they were scary to lose their new family or be rejected so they were trying to gain a place on their family and that was something that no child should had to do or experience that feeling. It took some time and work to make understand that they are part of the family and that nothing on this universe would ever chance that.

It was also on one of those time when an unexpected even force them to tell Naruto the entire true about his past and family. It happened one day when Tsunade and Shizune take Naruto, Haku and Hinata by request of Naruto to a picnic on an attend to try to have them do things that kids do at their age with the hope to give them some normal and happy memories about this days.

Every was fine until a Jonin named Sabiru arrived saying that the Sandaime have something very important to discuss with her and that that can`t wait

"I wonder what that help want that old monkey, he knew that we wanted to be alone to day" was the reply of Tsunade right in front of Sabiru.

"I am sure that Hokage-sama has a good reason" said Sabiru

"The only I could think that is important enough for the old monkey to call on this moment would be the approval of the new health system that the fire daimyo wanted me to supervise" said Tsunade.

"That is correct the Hokage-sama had just receive the approval" but just as he said this he had to jump to avoid one super punch from Tsunade that now was in front of Naruto and the others.

"The old monkey and I never talk about any health system" said Tsunade. "SHIZUNE STAY WITH THE KIDS AND PROTECT THEM and you are going to tell me who send you."

"Well it looks that you still keep your skill, no bad for an old hag, Orochimaru-sama was right about you."

"That bastard, what that hell he wants from me?"

"HA! Who said anything about you?" reply Sabiru with a grin while looking at the direction of the child on special Naruto.

Before Tsunade could reply something Sabiru made a signal and a group of five other Ninja and a couple more from Konoha show up from their hiding.

"I have to thank you, you see Orochimaru-sama only ask me to bring him the Kyuubi brat, but now thanks to you I also can take him a main brand Hyuga and if the rumors are true the last ice user from the mist, OHH I can already imagine the reward that I going to receive when I bring him his new guinea pigs"

"Over my dead body" challenge Tsunade while she gets ready to the battle.

"In fact that was also part of Orochimaru-sama orders so we will not have any problem with that." And with an order they attacked while Sabiru looks amusing the scene.

With a quick jump Tsunade was in front of Shizune that served as the last defense line of the children. Under normal circumstances everybody would think that a group of eight ninja against two women that were protecting a three kids would be something unfair but those wouldn`t know who Tsunade is and two Ninja found it in the hard way when they got close enough on an attend to try to take on the kids while Shizune was fighting two of the Ninja from Konoha. Using the shunshin no jutsu she appears in front of the before they could get close to their targets and gripping their necks she use her super human strength to crash them on the ground with the noise of the impact hiding the sound of how their neck broken.

"I see that you still keep your touch" Said Sabiru, "But I wonder why you are protecting that Demon"

"Shut up"

"AH come on eve his own mother abandoned him you why would you even bother with that demon"

"I SAID SHUT UP" threatened Tsunade while she keep fighting the others ninjas

"My mother abandoned me?" asked a scary Naruto and not only for the fight that was taking place but for what if what he said was true.

"Naruto don`t listen to him" ordered Tsunade.

"What? Don`t you want him to know that his mother choose to abandoned him because he is the Kyuubi reborn?" seeing the shock face he continue. "Come on kid I am sure that you must have realize how the people look at you and how they call you; don´t you demon brat"

The horror on the face of Naruto was evident and with that come two reactions, the satisfaction on the face of Sabiru and the rage on Tsunade.

"Listen to me Naruto" said Tsunade to the shocked Naruto. "You are not the Kyuubi, you are my nephew and that will never change" said Tsunade hoping that in some way this would help to reduce the damage made by this traitor to the mind of his nephew.

It was on that moment that one of the Konoha ninja that was with Sabiru try to attack her but before he could get close Tsunade punch with her super strength and send him flying to were Sabiru and other Ninja were hoping that this could dame some of them but her plan backfire it when the sound ninja took his Katana and cut the incoming ninja in two making his blood covert the place and with that the reaction of Tsunade who was paralyzed for that.

"What is the matter Tsunade? Aren´t you the best medic in the world and yet you are scary by a little blood" said Sabiru as he come closer to Tsunade. Now that he was face to face with the Sannin and the fact that she didn´t made any move to defend herself and was only trembling.

"And to believe that at one point you were as respected as Orochimaru-sama" mocked Sabiru that punch Tsunade with enough strength to send her flying to were Naruto and the others were just to land in front of them.

"AUNT/TSUNADE-SAMA" said the young ones as Sabiru took a kunai, while Naruto run to where is aunt was to see if she was hurt.

"Well this has been fun but we lose any more time so is time to finish this." Finish Sabiru as he throws the Kunai.

The Kunai flew, then the sound of an impact was hear and a weight fell over Tsunade, it was at the moment she fell that that she realize what that weight was.

"OH MY GOD NO NARUTO PLEASE DON`T" said in panic Tsunade when she see that it was Naruto the one that was on top of her with a Kunai on his stomach after he jumped to protect her from that attack. "Why did you do this?"

"Aunt please be save, I never had a family before and now I don´t want to lose you so please you need to be save" said Naruto as he closed his eyes

"NO, NO, NO, PLEASE DON`T" cried Tsunade as she see that. It was on that moment that she started to have flashback from the happy memories that she had with Dan and her brother and how all that ended, followed for the years that she waste hiding from her pain gambling and drinking. "Dam it didn´t I had change nothing from then I am curse to see how my love one died" all that was running on the mind of Tsunade when she hear a weak "aunt" from Naruto. "Oh my god he is still alive" thought and in a flash she remember how she had meet Naruto, how he cried and hug her when she told him that they are family and that he is no longer alone.

"That right, I had receive a second chance, my life is not my alone anymore I have a family now and I will never allow that snake bastard to take away this treasure from her"

"That dam demon brat, Orochimaru-sama wanted him alive for his experiments, oh well I am sure that he still could use his body after he dissected and I am sure that when he also receive those two girls and the news of your dead he will be pleased."

That poor idiot never realizes that those words were the same as throw a torch to a barrel of gunpowder and the effect on Tsunade was immediate as before he could react a punch was impacting on his face that send him to crashing into a tree and knocking him out.

"Bastard, I will never let that someone take away my family again" Said Tsunade "Haku, Hinata close your eyes now" ordered the Sannin and the two scary girls follow that order while Tsunade looks at the ninja that were fighting Shizune a moment ago and stopped when Tsunade attacked Sabiru.

"You are lucky that I need to finish this soon so I don`t have time to made you suffer for what you did but you can be sure that this was your last day on this life" and as a lioness protecting her young ones Tsunade attacked them with so power that they didn`t last five seconds against the Sannin.

"Shizune come over here" said Tsunade that now was again besides Naruto. The girls that hear Tsunade now opened their eyes as they saw how the two elder women were now with Naruto treating his wound.

"Naruto-Kun" cried Hinata when she saw how her friend was unconscious with a lot of blood in the stomach while Tsunade was using her green chakra to save Naruto.

"Will he be alright" asked a worry Haku that didn´t want to lose a member of her new family.

"He is a strong boy and I am sure that he will be alright and playing with you two in a couple of days" said Tsunade not only to reassure the girls but also herself.

"About what that traitor say about Naruto..." tried to say Shizune to reassure them but was cut by Hinata.

"Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun, that is all that matter to me" said Hinata that had not taken her eyes from her blond friend.

"I will never judge someone just because he is different and for what other people said, I know that we have just meet since a couple of weeks but I see someone very kind that only want a family and I am sure that a demon would never wish that". Added Haku

When Tsunade hear that she could only say "Thank you" to the girls.

It was a couple minutes later that the ANBU and the Hokage show up after Shizune send a shadow clone for help while Tsunade stabilize the condition of Naruto. It was after she manages to do that that she took him to the hospital after give the order to Shizune to look after the girls while they also followed them.

When she arrive to the hospital she didn`t bother to ask for a doctor that may hate Naruto so she went right to the ER room and start to heal Naruto herself to the shock of everyone around. Once she was done she give the order to prepare a private room to Naruto and the nurse that was in charge follow her orders immediate because she also knew what happened to the poor idiots that were mean to Naruto after Tsunade come back.

"Listen up, no one will get inside the room of MY nephew without my permission" said Tsunade making emphasis on my nephew making sure that everyone around hear her.

"Tsunade-sama" said Shizune that was followed by Hinata, Haku and the Hokage

"Naruto-kun will be alright?" asked Haku

"Yes, he is out of danger but will need to rest for a couple of days" said Tsunade

"Thanks kami" said Hinata

"Tsunade" said the Hokage, "Shizune already told me what happened and I believe that we need to talk alone." given a nod they enter an empty room after Tsunade told Shizune to looks after Naruto. And when they were alone she dropped the bomb.

"Can you tell me why some of your Ninja were working to that snake bastard with orders to kill me and take Naruto, Hinata and Haku for experiments"

"I am shocked by this as well as you; I promise you that there will be an investigation over this incident."

"You can bet your hat that you better do it, because I also want to know how they knew that Haku was from the mist and have the ice bloodline, you were the only one that I tell you about, so the only options are that you tell him or your office has bugs" said a visible upset Tsunade

"I give you my world that I have nothing to do with this and that I will find the true behind all this."

"I hope that this time you do what you should have done all this time ago and deal with that snake once and for all, because the blood of all the persons that he killed after that you let him escape that day is also in yours hands."

"I am aware of that and all of my past mistake." said a saddened Hokage, "But now the priority is Naruto, after he learned the true on this way me need to do something about it."

"What do you mean?" said Tsunade that didn`t like were this was going.

"I can call Inoichi so he can erase the memories of this incident from Naruto and the girls so..."

"NO!" said Tsunade cutting the Hokage

"But Tsunade-" reply Sarutobi

"I said NO; I will deal with this problem myself."

"Are you sure that this is the best for Naruto? With Inoichi-"

"I already told you, forget that idea; and you have no right to say what is best for Naruto after what you did and any way this is a clan affair and I have the support of the fire Daimyo so you can´t interfere, besides there is no way to know if any other of your ninja will ever say the same to Naruto in the future." seeing that he had no other option he just agree with Tsunade.

"And Sarutobi, from now on when it comes to Naruto, I will crush skulls first and make the autopsy later; I will never allow that someone hurt him in any way."

The next couple of days that Naruto was unconscious was very tense for every one; from the girls that come on every moment available for them to Tsunade that didn´t leave his side, for Shizune these weren´t easy days because she had to be on pendant to both the girls and Tsunade. But one day when Naruto wake up they could see that something was wrong, while they were on the hospital Naruto remain on silent until he was cleared to go home. Hoping cheers him out, they prepare a special diner a welcome but Naruto was still silent until almost the end and only spook when someone asked him something. By the end of the diner Naruto was about to leave to his room when a hand grab his and stopped him from leave.

"Ple-Please Naruto-kun, I know that something is bother you and we want to help" said Hinata that just gather all her strength to just said that while she hold his hand.

"I am fine Hinata-chan, thanks for your concern" reply Naruto

"No you are not we know that something if bother you and we want to know why so we can help you" said Shizune.

"I just want to be alone because that is how I am supposed to be." said a very sad Naruto

"Why did you said that"

"You hear him don`t you, I am a monster and demon a..."

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Cut him Tsunade.

"But..." Naruto tried to say, but Tsunade continued.

"Listen Naruto I am the same as the monster as you believe you are, now tell me do I look like a monster to you?"

"No, but how is that you could be a monster aunt Tsunade?"

"Because my grandmother was like you Naruto" she saw how that revelation shocked not only Naruto but the others inside the room so she proceed to tell them the History about the first Hokage and Mito who she become the first Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and even them she had a life full of love, but then come the part that she was fearing, the part about his parents and on special the one of Kushina.

"But if she was like me then why did she leave me?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"We don`t know exactly what happened that night when you were born, but when she woke up from her coma she had some disease called traumatic amnesia and postpartum depression and because of that she didn`t remember that she was even pregnant with you." as she said that she showed him two books that have the description of these conditions to him that she took from a rack that she prepare for this moment.

"But if she was sick why they let her leave in that condition?" asked Naruto as he looks over the book, without realize that Tsunade also made the same question to Sarutobi.

"Because she had a lot of influence as a former princess of Whirlpool, a country that was destroyed years ago." she could see the look of surprise of the young one on special Naruto.

"Naruto, now that we are talking about you parents I believe that will be the best to tell you about your father that was also my brother. But I need you to promise me that you will keep this on secret because you will be on more danger if somebody else know this information, is that clear Naruto, Hinata, Haku?" said Tsunade and when she saw how they nod she precede to tell them the history of the secret origin of Minato and how he was also a Senju. By the end of the history Naruto and the others were shocked.

"I know that this is a lot to take but there is something more" said catching the attention of every one. "As you already know your father was my brother that by the greed of some and the mistake of the Hokage was separate from the clan and his rightful place into the clan, that was a mistake, and now I want to correct that mistake. Naruto in this moment I am your legal guardian but I want to adopt you into my clan and family as my nephew, if you father were alive I would ask him the same, besides this is also your birthright just like your father." said Tsunade as she come close and give Naruto a tender hug.

"Really are you sure about this" asked a now happier Naruto.

"Of course, by the way I also want to made this offer to you Haku" seeing how the girl was now speechless.

"But I am not blood relate to you Tsunade-sama" said the girl with a sad look

"And who cares about that, every one that life in this complex will be treated as a family and equals; I always hated that idea of brands families, so what do you say Haku" the black haired girl only reply was run to Tsunade that still have Naruto on arms and give them a hug as she say "Thank you, thank you" over and over again, both Naruto and Haku could be more happier because today they receive they bigger dreams, they now have a home, a family and persons that are precious to them.

"Aunty?" asked Naruto

"Yes Naru-chan"

"You are the best medic in the world as Shizune-neechan said right?" said Naruto and when he sees how she smile and nod he continue. "Then you can teach me and help me to become strong. My mom is on this moment out there sick and alone and I want to help her so we all can be together" said with pleading eyes.

"Sure Naru-chan, I will help you with everything that I can to help you" reply Tsunade

"Me too" said Haku

"You can count on me" said a smiling Shizune

"I would like to help you too" said Hinata with a Smile on her face

It was on this moment that all of them felt for the first time that all of them could feel the warmth of what a real family felt like.

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

Thinking about that and how her new family was born was something that always made Tsunade happy and made her wonder how fast the time move on but she will never say that that made her fell old.

"I believe that is time to wake them up" said Tokiwa

"I will go, after all you already made the breakfast" and with that Tsunade went to the rooms of the kids. I better go to Naruto`s room first after all he is the one that is harder to wake up.

"Naru-chan is time to wake up" said Tsunade as she touches the door, and because there was no answer she decides to enter just to receive a surprise. In the bed with Naruto were the girls sleeping without worry in the world.

"WHAT THAT HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!" screen Tsunade waking out Naruto and the others.

"Ohh come on aunty there is too early to screen like that say and why are you doing it" said a sleepy Naruto.

"Why don`t you look around and tell me yourself" said an upset Tsunade.

When Naruto finish waking up and looked around he saw how the girls were also in his bed and were rubbing their eyes as they also were waking up.

"But when did you come into my room and bed" asked a confuse Naruto

"That is what I want to know" said Tsunade

"Well I was just a little cool the last night and come here to sleep be warmed with Naruto-kun" said Haku with a smile.

"I just come to see how Naruto was and give him the good nigh but when I saw how cool they were I decide to join them to warm them with my body" said Shizuka without problem.

"I just wanted to sleep with Naruto-kun" reply Hinata with the bigger smile of all them and not signals of shame.

"We will talk about this later but now you need to get ready to your last day on the academy" said a firm Tsunade that wanted to look as maternal as possible.

Seeing how the kids did as she says make her smile until a small detail appears on her mind.

"Nothing to take the bath at the same time" said Tsunade only to hear the growls of the girls.

Now on the kitchen.

"AHH those kids will made me grow gray hair" said Tsunade as she finishes telling the others adult's woman presents what she found.

"Well you still can see the good side Tsunade-sama" said Tokiwa

"Oh yeah and what could possibly be that good side" asked Tsunade.

"Now you know that the future of the Senju clan is secure and the will be rebuild three time faster than the normal with the help of the girls" said Shizune that try her best to no laugh of the expression of Tsunade.

"I swear that if that baka of Jiraiya have something to do with all this I will put him of the ER for a month." Said Tsunade.

It was on that moment that Naruto and the girls enter the kitchen where the adults were.

"Good morning everyone" said Naruto

"Good morning" was the reply

"Did you have a good night" asked a grinning Shizune

"For the sake of all you I hope that not too good" said Tsunade

"Nothing happened I swear" reply Naruto, knowing the torture that could be his punishment if this keep going.

"Are you ready for your big day" asked Tokiwa on intent to change the topic.

"You better believe it; we are going to be the best ninja that had ever come out of the academy" said an exciting Naruto.

"We will be the best" said Haku

"I am confident on our skill" said Hinata

"They better beware of us because we are going to kit all the previous records" said Shizuka.

The adults on the room could be more happy and proud of them not only for their progress and skills but the way they had grown as a person even with all the problems that they have. Looking around Tsunade set her sights on Naruto; she was glad that the sad boy that she first meet is now a happy and energetic young boy. Little she knew that that is not the only thing that happened over those years; even the same Naruto didn`t know yet but it was just matter of time before learned the true about his destiny.

**Flashback**

It was the first night after the attack that Sabiru and his ninja tried on an attempt to kidnap Naruto and the girls and after they were defeated we could see how Naruto is unconscious on that hospital bed without realizing that inside the seal there was about to be a meeting that will have a great importance in the future.

"It looks that my pathetic vessel almost got us killed" said a grumpy Kyuubi from inside his cage.

"It looks that the time had made you a little grouchy, isn`t it Kurama-chan" said a figure from the shadows.

"Who is there, show yourself before I crush your skull" treated Kyuubi

"You know, no one with a little intelligence will do what you ask after hearing that treat Kurama-chan" said the man as he stop out of the shadow showing someone that the Kyuubi believed he would never see before.

"Not it can be true, what kind of trick is this how are you" said a visible mad Kurama.

"This is not a trick my child and even it is true that my time of this world was long past it is still me" and with that the man shows his dark gray eye with black circles around the iris as a prove of his identity and stepping in front of the seal he proceed to remove it and open the gate that keep captive the legendary Kyuubi and with that action proving his identity to the fox.

"How is all this possible" asked a shocked Kurama.

"While my time on this world was over that is not the case of my mission, because that boy that is now your container is the living reincarnation of my soul" reply the man that Kurama considered his father, the sage of the six paths as he continue his history.

"Over the time since the beginning of the life each time that a menace treated the creation and all living creature; the soul of a champion is born on the world to be their sword and shield, to be their guide on those dark times, on my past life I was known as the Sage of the six path, but now I am just this kid"

"Then that means that we will be together again?" asked a more cheerful Kyuubi.

"Yes and now, even if this boy have my soul that is not the case my memories and skills, the only reason because I am able to tell you all this is thanks to the Shinigami that was because had connection with the seal of this boy that he allow me to talk to you for this only time and ask for your help" said the sage surprising Kurama as he continue.

"Even if he don`t have the same memories and skill, we still share the same essence and soul, so I am asking you my child that please help him to overcome the dark times that await in the future "

"For you I will old man" said a serious Kurama that saw how the Saga started to disappears, "Besides it sounds fun" finish with a sad smile.

"Thanks my child, oh and before I forget please don`t have too much of what you call "fun" yet, he is still too young and you will need to wait until the right time before you can show yourself to him"

"I will old man" said Kurama.

"I am proud of you" and with that the sage banish in the air while Kurama let a tear drop from his eyes.

"Thanks old man; I will keep you feeling proud of me, but you said not too much fun for a while, that don`t means not fun at all" said Kurama mischievous smile. "Yeah the future looks more interesting now" and with that Kurama start to walk free on that place now that the sage remove the restriction of the seal.

"I need an interior decorator" finish Kurama after he saw the state of the mind of the kid.

**End Flashback**

No one ever knew about this meeting that the importance that will have to the future.

Now once again in the kitchen we could see how this peculiar family shares that moment.

"AHH, the tea is to hot" said Hinata that use her ice powers to cool it a little, "that is better"

"It looks that someone is outside" said Shizune.

"Let me see" said Haku. "SENJUKAN" and with that she active her eyes making them becomes bright blue with what it looks like small white start flying on them. "It is just the mailman, he just let our mail on the mailbox" was the answer of the girl that deactivate her eyes and they become the same brown that always.

"Somebody wants some fruit?" asked Shizuka as she come close the window and making use of her Mokuton made that the branch of an apple tree come close so she could take some and later made that the tree returned to the normal position.

"Yes please" said Naruto that made a chakra dagger appear on his hand to cut the apple that Shizuka just give him.

Now if some new comer were so appears they may wonder what is going on here! Did someone change their bloodlines or what?

Well to find the answer they will only had to look into the mind of Tsunade that still is thinking about how much they have change as she now look at Hinata.

IF it wasn`t for the Byakugan she would had believe that she was adopted because she had never hoped that someone so kind could be ever be born on the Hyuga clan. But she still could remember how she had become part of her new family.

**FLASHBACK**

Since the day that Naruto learned the true about his mother, the young Hinata had become a great point of support for him by accepting him as a person and in the same way she could she how Naruto had become the pillar of confidence to the young girl.

Soon after that her perverted ex-teammate had returned after all the incident with the attempt to kidnap Naruto. She still remember the beating the she give the old toad when she learned that he was the godfather of Naruto and how he was supposed that he would take care of him if something happened to his parents. When he started to give the excuse that he was needed to keep the spy work and looking after the activities of Orochimaru she almost castrated him and the only that safe him was that he give her his word that he didn`t knew it that Minato was her brother and that the news about a boy able to use the Mokuton was a big surprise for him also.

On the time that he remain on Konoha Jiraiya was in charge of looking for more spy that Orochimaru and the others villages still could have inside Konoha but he also took time to train Naruto and by his request also Haku and Hinata when she had free time from her clan saying that they will become stronger together and support each other so is not fair that only he got stronger.

To Hinata those times were the happier that she could remember since her mother died and each time she become stronger so she started to believe that finally her family will recognize her but on one day something terrible happened that would change her life forever.

Tsunade was currently working on the Hospital while Shizune remain with the kids making sure that the old pervert toad don`t teach them some rare. Since she overcomes her fear of blood she started to work again on the hospital after she saw how low the standard had been dropped on the last years.

"Damn it, I can believe how pathetic their level is, many of those new "doctors" should still be on training" complain Tsunade to herself.

"Tsunade-sama" called her secretary. "Yes what is" asked Tsunade.

"Hiashi-sama is here, he say that is important"

"OK, let him in"

"Greetings Tsunade-sama, I appreciate that you receive me without appointment, but this of great importance".

"That is not a problem but I wonder what could made you come in person here instead to send a servant"

"I need you to be present in the ceremony that will put the cage bird seal in Hinata this night"

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU"

"There is no other choice"

"What do you mean that, Hinata-chan had been growing stronger each day over the last months"

"I know that is true but that is where the problem is" seeing the confuse looks on Tsunade face he continue. "While she in growing stronger she is not doing it on the Hyuga style and for the clan that is the only that truly matter and the fact that she had two Sannin overseeing her training is used as excuse pointing that if she can become a better heir with the help of two Sannin then she is a lost cause, even if either you or Jiraiya-sama have any relationship with the clan"

"Those idiots, they really believe they are unbeatable that they don`t need nothing else to survive than their eyes and Juken" said a mad Tsunade.

"You are right, but I am afraid that that is not the true reason" caching the attention of the blond

"Tsunade-sama, many years ago even before that I was born my father made a political agreement with a noble family for a married but because the Hyuga and the family had both male heirs the agreement was past until the circumstances where appropriate"

"And now they had a boy and wanted Hinata for the agreement marry" said Tsunade

"Not exactly"

"Then what is it?"

"The wife of the heir committed suicide, it looks that she couldn`t take liking with that man anymore"

"Are you saying that you clan is going to send Hinata to marry a man that is as old as you and that drive his last wife?" seeing Hiashi nod she only could get madder.

"That is why I am here, because there is a way to safe my daughter from that fate" said Hiashi and when he saw that he had the attention of Tsunade she continue.

"As you may remember in the last ninja war my father got hurt and was dying but you manage to save his life, on that moment when he swear that if ever need or want something from the clan you only need to ask"

"You want me to ask for Hinata?" said a surprise Tsunade.

"Yes I do" reply Hiashi

"But why do this" asked Tsunade

"When we learned about the Mokuton of Naruto the Hyuga elders saw that as an opportunity to get close relationships with your clan because Hinata was the only close friend of Naruto-kun, but the elders now believe that they could get more benefices for that agreement and are pushing for this to happen"

"And can`t do anything about this"

"I had already done everything that I could that is why I am here, please Tsunade-sama help me save my daughter" pleaded Hiashi.

"And what about your other daughter?" asked Hiashi.

"She is already considered as a prodigy by the clan, the elders would never give her out, she is safe so please Tsunade-sama, help us."

Knowing that losing her best friend will hurt Naruto more than anything that he had to suffer so far she agree to do help to safe that girl.

After follow Hiashi to the Hyuga complex and be received by the elders they thought that Tsunade was there to treat Hinata after the seal was done, but they never imagine the reason of her presence that night. At first they didn`t want to agree to the request of Tsunade, but after sometime they agree believing that when Hinata and Naruto had children they would fall under the Hyuga clan control thanks to the Byakugan and that that would give them the power of the Mokuton increasing their power and status, something that they want even more than the agreement with that noble family. And so the fate of Hinata was sealed.

The memories of how Hinata suffer when the seal was place would hunt Tsunade for many years. Later that night when she arrive home she was receive by all, but soon they realize that something was wrong and they could confirm it when they saw the tears and expression on the face of Hinata that remain hidden behind Tsunade the whole time; soon they learned why and the shock was for what they did to Hinata was evident on special for Naruto and Haku because of their past.

The next days the training was suspended as both Naruto and Haku tried their best to comfort her friend but the poor girl just barely reacted. But it wasn`t until one day when they thought that maybe if they were alone and try to train a little that would made react, so they were heading to the part of the Senju complex garden that is used to practice but nothing change with Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, please tell us if there is something we can do to made you feel better" asked Naruto.

"Hinata-san, we would be happy to help you on anything that you want" said Haku.

Looking up to her friends from under the tree that she was sit; she replies in a low voice.

"I appreciate your intention but you should waste your time with me"

"How could you said that Hinata, we are your friends" said Haku

"I am nothing but a hindrance to all the people around me" said Hinata as tears treated to fall from her eyes.

"You are not, you are one of the more wonderful and strongest persons that we know" said Naruto, but Hinata only looked up and said.

"I believed that I was becoming stronger, that I was improving and that my clan would finally recognize me but they…they…" tried to said Hinata as her voice was about to be broken.

"They are a group of idiots that don`t want to see the great person that you are." said Naruto with conviction.

"But all of them believe that I am a failure, how can all of them be wrong about me." Said a sad Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, had you already forgot what I had sealed inside me and how I was treated or what happened in the country of Haku-chan and what she suffer with what happened to her mom" said a serious Naruto caching the attention on the former heir. "Do you believe that the villagers were right about me been a demon or that the people in Haku´s country had the right to do what they did in they did to her?" added Naruto.

"Hinata-san, just because others say something that don`t means that they are right, something they only are looking for their best interest and don´t care about anyone else, that is why you must always made your own conclusion. But the more important is that the only opinion that matter is the one from the persons that really know you and care about you". Finish Haku.

"Hinata-chan, we know who you really are and the great persons and shinobi that you are and even if the whole world is against you. We are going to be by your site because you are special to us and we are going to help you to prove that you are one of the best Kunoichi in the entire continent." Said a confident Naruto.

It was in that moment when Hinata saw that Naruto and Haku really believe what they just said that she couldn`t contains her tears anymore and launce herself to Naruto and hug him with all her strength while she cried but this time for happiness.

"Everything will be all right Hinata-chan, we will always be with you" said Naruto as he returned the hug. It was on that moment when he saw his first friend crying on his shoulder that something happened to him, something that he wouldn`t know until he meet some smart ass fox in a few years. While he feel how his desire to protect Hinata grow something else happen when a strange heat appears inside his stomach that expanded throughout his entire body. Without realizing what he was doing he burry his face on her neck and bit her.

"Naruto-kun what are you do…AHHHHH" said Hinata when she feels the closeness of the face of her secret crush as she blushed but all change feel the bit that Naruto was given her, the pain only lasted a second and was quickly replace by a feeling that she had never feel before and don`t understand, it was powerful and calm at the same time and it made her feel safe and just like Naruto and without realizing what she was going it she also bit the neck of her blond friend.

Haku that was washing all this didn`t know what is happening, one moment they were hugging each other and now they were biting each other necks while purring, but before she could say or do something they stopped.

"Hinata-chan are you ok, I am so sorry I don`t know what happened to me" said Naruto with a concerned face.

"It is ok Naruto-kun it didn`t hurt at all" said a blushing Hinata. "Naruto-kun, Haku-chan thanks for everything"

"We are friends Hinata-san, for us it is a pleasure to help you." Said Haku.

"Yeah, now and forever." Added Naruto that was rewarded with a smile from Hinata.

Later that night when all were sleeping on their rooms if someone were on Hinata room they would be able to see how a faint aura was covering her body and how the seal that was the reason of her recent suffering vanishes.

The next morning when she wake up she felt better than ever, like if she was a new girl. Jumping out of the bet she dressed up and then headed to the table where everyone was preparing the breakfast.

"Good morning everyone" said a happy Hinata, surprising all the presents.

"Hinata-chan, I was about to go to wake you up" said Shizune.

"Thanks, but I already up, did you need any help?"

"It is already done, but thanks for ask" said Tsunade that was glad that young girl looks to be better than the previous days.

"No problem, by the way Naruto-kun, Haku-san, thanks for what you did yesterday."

"No mentioned Hinata-chan, we are just happy that you are better" said Naruto

"You are welcome Hinata-san" reply Haku, "excuse the question Hinata-san but did you use makeup to hide your seal" said Haku attracting the attention of everyone on the kitchen that saw that in fact she didn`t have the seal.

"No I didn`t, why do you ask?" reply a confuse Hinata.

"Hinata, is not only the seal, your eyes looks different too" said Tsunade after she looks the girl with more detail.

"WHAT" said Hinata and then headed to the living room where a mirror was on the wall and then she saw how the curse seal that have cause so much pain the brand Family and her now had disappears and that the pear color of her eyes was now was a light blue.

"What happened to me?" asked Hinata

"Hinata did something special happened recently" asked Shizune while Tsunade got close to see better the chance on the former Hyuga. Seeing how she and Naruto blushed she knew that something did happen.

"Ok gaki's Spit out" said Tsunade and after moments of a very embarrassing moments, both Naruto and Hinata had no other choice but to tell what happened yesterday and the bit incident.

"OH please tell me that I don`t have to give you the "Talk" yet." Said Tsunade while rubbing her eyes.

"Is there a chance that the change on his color eyes had also affected her Byakugan? After all she no longer has the seal" asked Shizune

"There is only one way to find out" was the reply of Tsunade that lead the way to the part of the garden that is used to train.

For the rest of the day they test Hinata eyes and to said that they were shocked was to put it easy because her eyes change to an intense blue that had even if she lose the 360º of vision and now only have 270º she still could see the chakra network and through objects but the real surprise was when Hinata somehow manage to see through the movements of Naruto and Haku when they were sparing, this attracted the attention of the elders woman and to confirm her theory about what is happening Tsunade told Shizune to made a basic chakra control exercise used on medic ninjutsu and to their great shock she manage to copy it.

"I can`t believe it, she have a combination of she Sharingan and Byakugan" said Tsunade still working in believe she just said.

"How can that be possible" said Shizune.

"I don`t know but I am sure that I am going to find out how."

They keep with their test for the rest of the day and that had just confirm her early theory, even if her eyes can`t cast Genjutsu and she lose part of the vision field of the Byakugan the fact she have the best qualities of both bloodlines sure will cause an great impact into Konoha.

At first they tried to keep it secret until they come with an idea about how to deal with this, but that option was ruined when and member of the main branch of the Hyuga tried to use the seal on her because Hinata didn`t bow to her son when he walked in front of her and because that elder was on the other side of the street Hinata didn`t see him to fake the effects of the seal making that the fact that she no longer has the seal on her was know the Hyuga clan, and the fact that Naruto made a tree appears in front of him to stop him when he tried to take Hinata to the clan complex to place the seal again and Haku made that the soil around him became ice only add salt to the wounded pride of the elder.

It was that event that is the cause of the meeting with Hokage and the elders of the Hyuga clan elders that were arguing that Tsunade removed their seal and that she should turn over Hinata to the Hyuga clan so they can put the seal again and send her to marry that heir from the previous noble family. But great was their surprise when they learn the recent events and the evolution of Hinata`s Dojutsu. It took a demonstration to made they finally believe what just were told to them and immediately they try to take control over Hinata again; pleading that only the Hyuga clan could help Hinata to developed this power, but when Tsunade show them the document that the Hyuga clan release of connection with Hinata and turn over her custody to Tsunade that only made more intense the debate until the Hokage asked Hinata what she want to do because this is her life that they are talking about; to the Hyuga elders they were surprise when Hinata declare that she wanted to remain with her new Family on the Senju complex.

To the elders that was a great insult because she had just reject chance of be part of the main family again so they tried another tactic and demand to place the seal again of Hinata again in order to have control over any future children that she may have, but once again that didn`t work for them when Tsunade show them a copy of the agreement of the Hyuga clan and the first Hokage and made emphasis on the part that refers the use of the cage bird seal and how it say that it will use to seal the Byakugan of the Hyuga clan at the discretion of the Hyuga clan and because the eyes of Hinata had chance so much they didn`t fit the description of the Byakugan anymore and for that should be treated as a new bloodline. Having no other choice the elder were forces to drop their attempts and leave the room.

Hiashi that remain silent the all meeting could only give a small smile at Hinata and how she spook for herself and her desire to remain in a place where she would be happy.

"Now the only that remains is have a name for her new bloodline" said the Hokage.

"I already have one if you agree Tsunade-sama" said Hinata while looking at the blond woman. "As my way to thanks you for saving me from that married, for receive me with open arms and for allow me to be friend with Naruto I would like to call my bloodline the Senjukan" finish Hinata with a smile on her face.

To Tsunade it was a touching moment that the only thing that she could do was kneel in front the young girl and give a big hug and said "It will be my honor" and then looking at the Hokage she said "It would be better that we prepare the new custody paper for Hinata Senju is that is ok with you?" said looking at Hinata.

"Nothing would make me happier aunty Tsunade" reply Hinata with a tender smile.

"Aunty?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, after all you are too young to be a mother" reply Hinata with a grin.

"Ahh, how sweet and true you are" said Tsunade while she giver her new niece another hug and taking her on her arms she leave the room where the other member of her family where waiting for her. "We have a new member of the family" said a happy Tsunade that was received with joy for the others.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Remember all that Tsunade have problem in believe that the once shy little girl that become part of the family a few years ago was not this secure and intense young girl that is now in from of her having her breakfast; she still remember when Shizune made a comment about how Hinata had change and Hinata just reply "Now I feel like I can be the kind of person that I always dream to be."

Looking at the girl next to Hinata she could see Haku enjoy her tea. She like everybody else in the house had also change and grown over the years and the beginning of the change happen just almost a month after the change of Hinata.

**Flashback**

To Haku this last months have been like if Kami had given her a second chance to be happy; a chance that she had no intention of waste on special when she remember how she used to be alone and with fear in the middle of the snow always wondered when would be the day where that those bloodline hunter would find her and kill her like many others. But now she have been blessing with not only a new family that accept all about her but that understand and share a bound deeper than any other family could had.

Now with this new chance Haku have the choice to do everything that she want and to followed her dreams. If someone would had asked Haku what are her dreams a few months ago she would say that that person have a sick sense of humor to ask that to her. But now she must face the news option that her new life had given her, she wasn`t sure about what to do but one thing is sure; she won`t want to be a victim again or have to see how someone that she love is killed in front of her and not be able to do something to stop save them. So with that motivation and the fact that her new family is a shinobi family she ask to be allowed to be training as a ninja so she can protect herself and her love ones; when Naruto and Hinata hear that they happily asked if it would be possible to her to join their class but Shizune say that the class was already to advances but if she request a special permission she would able to teach the basic to Haku in home so she would be able to join them on their second year at the academy.

The class on home with Shizune were great; on special because what they teach on the academy on the first year is just the basic and with the great teacher that Shizune is Haku didn`t have any problem to get ready to join he friends on the second year on the academy.

What she didn`t expect was the incident on the picnic that almost made her lose her family again when those traitors tried to kidnap Naruto-kun, Hinata-san and herself. That made her feels again the impotency of not been able to do anything to protect her friends and family, and that made swear to herself that this will never going to happen again. Even with more reason when she learned the secret of Naruto and saw how similar they were at been hated for other just because they were different and that wasn`t even their fault.

Then another surprise happened with the event that made Hinata-san part of the family. How was possible that her own family did those things to her; it was something unforgivable on special because on the time that she had known the blue haired girl she could see how she was one of the more pure hearted persons that she could find on this world. And once again another surprise with the bit incident that stills the memory made her blush.

Since that day Haku could see how Hinata-san change in a good way, she was more secure of herself and have faith on her skill without be arrogant but the more important was that now she always smile on special when Naruto-kun was close. On one occasion she asked Hinata-san about her change and how she feels; the surprise she got with her answer still made her smile.

"It is like since that day I feel like I can be the kind of person and ninja that I always wanted to be, but more important is that I feel at home when I am near to Naruto-kun; a home that I never knew that I had but now I don`t want to life without it." Was the answer of Hinata.

The weeks passed and the friendship of Naruto-kun and Hinata-san grown in front of Haku that was happy for her friends but at the same time she feel like if she was been left behind, it was also on those weeks that the old teammate Jiraiya-sama returned from his trip and once again he spent part of his time on the village training them for the next month.

It was at the end on those training sessions that the feeling that she was been left behind was more evident to her, the way that Naruto and Hinata were becoming stronger was a beyond any expectation and the fact that their friendship only grew stronger was another fact, she knew that she was special for them and that even the member of the families move away from the other when the moment arrive but to her that she was just relearning what is to be part of a family again was harder because she don`t want to be apart from everyone, she greater desire was to be with all together even if it sound impossible.

The training of that day was done, and Jiraiya-sama said that the rest of the day was our to do what we want while he have to do some "research" Haku didn`t know what these research was but it someone as important as Jiraiya-sama had to do it then it have to be very important (poor innocent).

"What a day" said Naruto.

"I don`t know you but I want to take a bath as soon as we get inside home" added Hinata.

"That is ok but don`t you want to go for an ice cream before that" said Naruto.

"That is a great idea; I would love one of strawberry" said Hinata

"I would ask for a Marbled Chocolate, it is a shame that there is not flavor of ramen ice cream" said Naruto.

"What about you Haku-chan" asked Hinata.

"Ohh, I am fine, in fact I would like to stay here for a little longer if that is not a problem" said Haku.

"Are you sure? We just got the day off" said Naruto.

"Yes I will be fine, go enjoy the afternoon" reply Haku that saw how her two friend tell her that they would see at home before the leave.

In reality Haku didn`t has nothing to do by staying there on the training grounds of the Senju complex, but was again she feel that insecurity that she don`t fix with her friends and that she would only bother them.

"A home that I never knew that I had but now I don`t want to life without it." Haku repeats the same works that Hinata had tell her before believing that she is alone.

"But that only happens when I am with Naruto-kun" added a voice from behind that Haku recognized in an instant.

"Hinata-san" says a surprise Haku that saw how Naruto is with her.

"We were worry about you Haku-chan" said Naruto.

"You had been acting a little strange lately and now we know why" said Hinata.

"It wasn`t my intention to worry you but I am fine; there is no reason to worry about me" said Haku. But she saw how Naruto walked in front of her and hug her.

"I am sorry Haku-chan" said Naruto with a quiet voice. "You are also a very important member of our family and we made you feel bad".

"I appreciate your concern but I am fine" said again Haku. While she took two step back

"Haku-chan" said Hinata while she stops in front of Haku. "You don`t have to carry with that weight in your heart alone, we are here for you and will always be there for you when you need us" said Hinata that now also hug Haku who now have tears of joy on her eyes when she hear what Hinata said while she reply with a quite thank you.

To the surprise of Haku; Hinata loosened her hug a little just enough to move to her back and keep the hug over her and then she speak.

"Haku-chan, I also know what you heart desire" said Hinata catching the attention of not only Haku but also Naruto.

"That day when Naruto-kun and I bit each other's, I don`t know what happened but it was on that moment that I feel like if an energy made a bound between us, it was also the happier moment of my life because I somehow knew that from now on I will always be together with the person that I care the much" said Hinata that in that moment place her chin over Haku`s shoulder while she remain with the hug.

"And I know that you also want the same thing" finish Hinata.

"But you and Naruto-kun? You..." Tried to say Haku just to be cut by Hinata that whisper in her ear.

"Will always be together, but we also want you to be with us, I don`t understand to much about this kind of things but I know that I will faces the entire world if necessary if that mean that I can be with my important persons, but the questions is this is what you want Haku-chan? Because not matter your choice you will be always a very important part of our life and our feelings for you won`t change" said Hinata

"I.. I want to be with both of you always because you are my important persons; it don`t matter what the other people say as long as I can be with both of you I can be real happy." said a happy Haku that drop some tears of joy.

"Good; because we would feel incomplete without you Haku-chan" said Hinata while she move part of the shirt that cover the shoulder of Haku and proceed to give her a small kiss on the join of the shoulder and neck.

"Naruto-kun, please give her the same gift that you gave me that day, I really don`t know what was but it was the more important moment of my life so please give Haku that moment too" said Hinata.

"Please Naruto-kun, I want to be with both you always" said Haku in a pleading voice.

Just like what happened with Hinata on that occasion, Naruto feel how some kind of instinct took over him for a moment a give the few step that separate him from the two girls and proceed to bit Haku right on the place that Hinata have kiss her shoulder and just like Hinata Haku also bit Naruto out of instinct.

What no one of them expected was that even if no one of them were making any contact with Hinata while she keep the hug with Haku from behind; Hinata also feel the bit on the same place that Naruto had bit her weeks before and the mark that have disappears the day after have reappears just for a few second and after have a small red glow the mark disappears once again.

Once Naruto and Haku ended the bit at each other she hugs Naruto with all her strength; knowing that whatever had just happened was the beginning of something completely different but that didn`t bother her because she knew that she would no walk that path alone and that she would have Naruto and Hinata alongside with her always.

**END FLASHBACK**

"It is almost time to go to the academy" said Haku.

"I already want to see on what team we are going to be" said Naruto.

"It don`t matter what team we ended, because we always are going to do our best, the true is that I want to be with all you" said Hinata.

"I know what you mean and the true is that is also what I want" added Shizuka.

"You better leave know or you will be late" said Tokiwa while she saw how they took their stuff and left the kitchen.

"By the way we will say hello to Tenzō -sensei for you Tokiwa-neesan" said Shizuka as she and the others run to avoid the reply and the woman.

"AGR those brats, when they come back home they will see what is waiting for them" said a blushed Tokiwa, while Tsunade and Shizune smile at the scene.

"Don`t laugh too much Shizune because if I remember right Kakashi should be coming back from his mission tomorrow" grinned Tokiwa when she saw the blush on the face of Shizune.

Seeing the two woman that had help her to rise, train and protect her new home Tsunade also started to remember how the last members of the family had also arrive and become part of their new family.

**FLASHBACK**

It had been over two years now since Tsunade come back to Konoha and meet with her last blood related family member Naruto. Since that moment with her growing family and after the incidents of the picnic day and the change of the Byakugan of Hinata, she would believe that the surprise was over at least for a while but once again the life prove her wrong.

Jiraiya that had been training the children on the basic was forced to stay longer that he wanted on the village when he discover that the spy net that was inside of Konoha was bigger than what they had feared at first and what best way to find spies than with a master spy with was the reason for his extended visit.

Taking advance of the time on the village the old pervert first started to teach them the basic not wanting to take a full student of train another team after he learned of the prophesy fearing that if he choose the wrong one something bad could happened and the fact that his godson say that he would not receive special trade and that if he don`t train also Hinata and Haku then he would not train because he is not special or different than his friends, all that only reinforce the choice of just teach them the basic and leave the rest to Tsunade that by the moment was very busy updating and improving the medic program of the village.

But them something happened that made him reconsider that choice and even now he have problem in believe it because the growing of the kids was something beyond anything that he would had dreamed. He already knew about Naruto`s Mokuton and to know that his prize student was the brother of Tsunade was as big surprise to him like to everyone else, but now not only the shy former Hyuga her broken free from that curse seal and develop a new Bloodline that is the combination of the two more important bloodlines on the villages but now the other kid with the ice bloodline was obtaining a control over her bloodline beyond the capacities of some one of her age.

But the real surprise was when one day after they had just finish the training of the day a miracle happened when Hinata tried to take an apple from a close tree when the brand react to her and lower the apple so she could easily take it. At first Jiraiya believe that it was Naruto but when he asked if he did and when he answered that he didn`t Jiraiya couldn`t understand what is happening because he is sure that Hinata don`t have any Senju blood.

So turning to Naruto to confirm that this is not a prank of the boy he is shocked to see him sneeze and how from his month come out some cold air like the one that you can see in cool weathers. Having not idea of what is going on he made a shadow clone and send his for Tsunade at the hospital; you would have been surprise at the speed that Tsunade come back, of course the only thing that the clone say was that something is happening to the kids and they need her and Tsunade come so fast that you would believe that the speed is part of the bloodline of the Senju that join Minato and Tsunade on that aspect.

Once he told her what just happened and promise her that he is not joking she went to see the kids and started to made questions about what just happened and when they tell her that they didn`t know and that only were doing normal stuff when just happened.

Because of these events for the next weeks the training was change in order to find out what happened and if it could be do it again. It was difficult at first but in the end it worked and they find out that each one of them could use the bloodline of the others however this gift also had limitations; they need more chakra to use the bloodline of the others than using their own and for that their efficiencies is lower than their original, also having the capacity of use the others bloodline don`t means that they can do it right away and still need the same training like the others and finally they need to be at a least three miles from the original holder of the bloodline in order to be able to use it.

Tsunade still remember how Jiraiya told her again about the prophecy and how this must be a signal. Because he had in front of his eyes a boy that carried he lost bloodline of the man that transmits the fire will to the next generations and now powerful allies with a very special bound are gathering around him. That convinced him to reinforce their training while praying that this was the right decision.

Now they are on their third in the academy with Haku joining them on their second year to the great joy of Naruto and Hinata. Each of them keeps growing stronger at a speed that even Tsunade and Jiraiya were surprised. But because the life would be too boring without surprise; they never would imagine that the next great surprise on their life would be thanks to the old pervert of Jiraiya.

It happened on one of those few weekends when they took the day off and take time to be a family.

"It is good to joy the peace and quiet from time to time so we can rest and restore our strength" Said Tsunade.

"You are right Tsunade-sama" agree Shizune, that since she didn`t had to teach Haku on home she was now part of the medic ninja corps and now had more jobs than ever but she enjoyed the chance of do actual ninja jobs instead of been always running away from the debts collectors.

"But this is too boring" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, even you need to rest from time to time" said Hinata.

"Or are you saying that you don`t enjoy our company?" asked Haku on a playful tone.

"Oh no I would never believe that" said a scary Naruto, hoping that he had no hurt their feelings not realizing that she was playing with him.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun, because we would be sad if you believe that" said Hinata joining Haku on the joke.

"Of course that I love to spent time with both you; after all you are my best friends, by the way what about if we go to the park for an ice cream" said Naruto hoping change the topic.

"That is a wonderful idea, do you allow us to go to the park Tsunade-sama" asked Haku.

"Sure; enjoy your day and remember be here for the diner" reply Tsunade.

And with that the three youngest were about to leave when they hear that someone was on the door.

Feeling not signal of danger the young ones opened the door to see who it was; once they did they could see two figures waiting on the door. One was a young lady that had a serious expression on her face and the other one was a black haired girl with green eyes that had an even more serious expression on her face even more than the her companion, something that no child should have on their face.

"Good morning" said the older one. "Is by any chance Jiraiya-sama in the place" said the older one.

"Are you looking for Jiraiya-sensei?" asked Hinata.

"Jiraiya-sensei?" asked the young black haired girl that had a white tunic.

"Jiraiya-sama had been training the three of us for the last year when he have time" reply Haku.

"Who is on the door?" asked Tsunade from the living room.

"Someone that is looking for Ero-sensei, aunty" reply Naruto attracting the attention of the two visitors.

"Oh really" said Tsunade as she appears from the living room.

"Tsunade-sama, it is an honor to meet you in person, my name is Tokiwa and she is Shizuka-sama" said the older of the visitors while the now named Shizuka nod with her head.

"Nice to meet you too, but what is your business with that baka of my teammate?" said Tsunade

"We are here in regards to an agreement that Jiraiya-sama made with the former leader of our Village of Nadesico" said Tokiwa.

"And also to have a battle with one of his students" added Shizuka.

"A battle? Do you mean a spar, then I am the one that you are looking for, by the way my name is Naruto and this are my friends Hinata and Haku" said Naruto while pointing his friends.

While all this was happening Tsunade was looking the guest as she was trying to figure out what they truly want.

"I can give you my world that we mean no harm to any of you" said Tokiwa as she was reading the mind of Tsunade on that moment.

"Ok, Shizune could please go to find that toad pervert and tell him that he had visits and that he must come as soon as possible" said Tsunade to her apprentice that nodded and went to follow that order.

"While we wait for him don`t you want to get comfortable and join us with a cup of tea" added Tsunade.

"I would prefer to have that combat with Naruto-san now" said a serious Shizuka.

"Yeah, that way the time will fly while we wait for Ero-sensei" say an excited Naruto.

"Ok, but if any of you crosses the line I will stop it in the act." Said Tsunade.

Once all of them were on the training ground inside the Senju complex Naruto and Shizuka gets ready to the combat just waiting the signal to start.

"Let have a good spar" said a smiling Naruto.

"You better gets serious" was the only reply of Shizuka.

"Begin" said Tokiwa.

The moment that the two hear the order they launch at each other to start their match. Naruto found in the hard way that this new girl was very good on taijutsu, the palm strike that had just send him fly a few meters back was a proof of that. Jumping on his feet he charges again so she could take advantage of the fight.

Both of the proven to be very good for their age and when took distances after an instance interchange of attack Naruto saw how this girl took some kunai and start to throw it to him on great number. Naruto jumps all over the place avoiding the projectiles that flies on his direction; when he took covert on behind a tree that was near, just to jump a moment later from the other site and charge right front against Shizuka.

When Shizuka saw what this blond boy was doing she doing she prepared more kunai to throw them to him but as he get close she could see how that blond boy throw a smoke bomb that cover the field. When everything was cover for that smoke she reinforced her senses trying to find where the boy was; the sound of a branch breaking on her left told her the location of her opponent and with a quick movement she sweeps his legs making fall over his back and before he have the time to react she has a kunai in front of his neck.

When the smoke began to clear every one that was washing the combat saw how Shizuka has a kunai over Naruto neck in what it looks like the victory of the black haired girl.

"Looks that this is over" said Shizuka without emotion.

"You are right, this is over" said a voice behind her that she recognized as the blond in front of her but that is not possible. But on the moment that the smoke was finally clear they could see that an identical blond just like the one that Shizuka have in front of her was behind her with a kunai right behind her head while the blond in front of her disappears in a white cloud.

"How is possible" asked a shocked Tokiwa that was with the others washing the combat.

"Kage Bunshin, he made that one when he hid behind that tree." was the only reply of Tsunade that keep her eyes on the field.

"But how is that possible, he is just a kid that still must be on the academy" say a surprised Tokiwa.

"Naruto-kun is special" was the reply of the blond woman that smile at her nephew. When Jiraiya had suggest the idea of teach Naruto that jutsu when he had problems on his chakra control exercises; Tsunade almost kill him on that moment but after he explain to her that that was just the same problem that Kushina had because their enormous chakra reserves and after confirm that the chakra reserves would indeed able to made use of that jutsu she finally agree under the promise that he would not do more than the ones that Tsunade allowed.

**Back with Naruto and Shizuka.**

"You are indeed strong, you are a worthy student of Jiraiya-sama" said Shizuka while she drop her kunai

"You too are very strong." reply Naruto. "So far the only one that could fight at this lever with me was Hinata-chan and Haku-chan" finish Naruto as he sees how the black haired girl stand up and nod at Naruto and then start to walk to where her companion and master so Naruto also followed her now that the spar was over.

"That was a great fight Shizuka-sama" said Tokiwa that saw how she only nod.

"Even then I lose" said Shizuka.

"Don`t said that, it was a great spar" said Haku

"Haku-chan is right" added Hinata.

"Listen to them, I am sure that all that saw that spar will agree that you are great" said Naruto with a great smile.

"I appreciate yours words" said Shizuka with a serious face. "But the more important is that I am pleased that my future husband is someone as strong and nice as you" finish Shizuka with the same expression; no showing any emotion.

What Shizuka could imagine was the reaction that her words on the presents when a dark shadows covered their eyes. The first on recover was Tsunade that spoke to the girl in front of her.

"Shizuka-chan, what made you said that my nephew is going to be your husband" said Tsunade believing that all that was just child stuff.

"Because the deal that Jiraiya-sama made with my grandmother about an arranged marriage and the one that he offers was Naruto-san"

"Are you joking right?" said a shocked Tsunade while the shadows over the eyes of the girls become darker.

"What Shizuka-sama said is true; the agreement was done by Jiraiya-sama in person with the former leader and now that Naruto-domo has defeated Shizuka-sama the agreement is complete".

It was on that moment that Jiraiya arrive with Shizune to the field.

"JO, Tsunade-hime, what can I do for you and how are the ones looking for me, please made this quickly because I hadn`t finishes my resea-" whatever Jiraiya was about to said as he come closer to the group of persons on the field ended when he feel the combine killer intent that Tsunade, Hinata and Haku send him. The killer intent was so intense that were felt on all Konoha and many believe that they were under attack or that the Kyuubi was free again.

"Tsunade-hime?" asked a now fearful Jiraiya.

"YOU HAVE A LOT TO EXPLAIN NOW!" said in chorus the girls that were releasing the killer intent.

The group then headed to inside the complex where when they were about to start with the tortu.. I mean ask for the answers to Jiraiya when the Hokage arrived with a group of ANBU in his battle armor. After a brief explanation of what just had happened on this morning the old Hokage dismissed the ANBU and join the group to hear the explanation of what really is going on here.

That is how the only survivors of the fallen village of Nadesico start to relate their history, from the agreement made by Jiraiya to the destruction of the village; how now after two years alone they decide to come to Konoha to complete the agreement when they hear that two of the legendary Sannin were back on Konoha.

The killer intent that the girls were releasing disappears when their hear their history and now feel sympathy for the girl in front of them.

When Shizune asked what they will do about all this situation; it was the old Hokage that reply that as a one of the loyal Sannin of Konoha all the agreements that Jiraiya made with others leaders are backed by Konoha laws; and that even if Nadesico had been destroyed if they refuse to complete their part of the agreement it would be very bad for the image and reputation of the village and that could end in the loss of very important clients.

Tsunade for her part didn`t care about that and only wanted to kill her teammate for involve her nephew on all this; but by her surprise of every one was Naruto the one that broken the silent by saying that even without the agreement they can`t not ignore them and that they should help them. When Tsunade saw the reaction of Naruto she knew it that it was not just that he is a good kid that he was saying that but also for the pain that he suffered on the past that now he want to help them, that idea was confirmed when she saw how Hinata and Haku even if they don´t like the idea of the engagement they still want to help them.

At the end of the day they come to a compromise. Tokiwa and Shizuka will be allowed to stay on the Senju complex and the all deal about the marriage will be hold until they are old enough but only if the two of them agree with no other pressure.

That day marked the time when Takiwa and Shizuka started to life on the Senju complex with the others. The more difficult part however was made that Shizuka open herself to the other and how she remains with that serious expression all the time. Even when she started to train with Naruto, Hinata and Haku under Jiraiya or Tsunade; she never shows any emotion. But all that started to change little bit little after a few months when she learned the different histories of her new training partners and how at their own way they had experienced a great deal of pain.

The last one to reveal his past to her was Naruto and once he did she could understand his reasons to be insecure about talk about his past, but now that he did it she could only feel some kind of admiration for the boy and how he was able to hold on alone for the first years of his life even before he had even one friend or was reunited with her aunt.

After that revelation Shizuka started to be more open to the others inside the complex and step by step she started to show more emotion to the great joy of Tokiwa. However that closeness with Naruto on special leaded to a moment that just likes Hinata and Haku he bit her on the neck guided by some sort of instinct and in the same way Shizuka returned the bit to Naruto.

The funny about that event was that it was Hinata and Haku the ones have leave them to that situation once they had swore that from now on she would never be alone again. Another interesting thing about that was that Hinata and Haku also feel how Naruto bit the neck of Shizuka on their own necks that showed the bit mark for a moment and later disappears without trace.

Shizuka didn`t know what was happening; why Naruto-kun bit her neck and why she just did the same for him, but instead of feel pain she feel the more pure feeling of happiness that she had ever feel, something that she never dreamed that she could feel; but it was a welcome surprise, just like the new power that allow her to create chakra weapons that she would show on the next days; something that can only be describe as a bloodline but there was no record about a bloodline like the one that she just developed in the files of her former village; and somehow she knew that she must thank Naruto-kun for that. It would be on a couple years later when Naruto-kun finally meets the Kyuubi that she will learn the true about her new power.

**End flashback**

Once they ended to clean the table Tsunade and the others headed to their respective jobs, each one of them wondering what will happen from now on now that the kids will start the life as an official ninjas of the village. They may don`t have a way to know what surprise will come on the future but they were sure about one thing; that they will support them with all their power even at the risk of their life they will protect them no matter what because they are their treasure, their family.

* * *

Hi, sorry for the delay but here is my new chap. Also I want to thank to dracohalo117 for be the new beta of my ficc.


	6. Chapter 6

ACADEMY

Now in the academy, we can see how Naruto was chatting with Hinata, Haku and Shizuka. Since they first joined the academy they've become they become _quite_ popular in the academy for their looks, skills and power; and while they were polite with their classmate; the fact that more than one ended up in the hospital after the say how they were better than the "demon boy" was solid proof about how much they care for their friend.

That and the fact that they always sit with him to make sure that none of those noisy fan girls try to get close to the nephew of Tsunade was plain obvious to everyone except the young Senju.

"I can't wait to finally been a real Ninja" said Naruto.

"I know how you feel, personally, I have already heard enough lectures from Iruka to last me a lifetime." replied Shizuka, while Naruto grinned at that.

"It wasn`t so bad." said Haku.

"Are you sure about that Haku-chan?" asked Hinata.

"Think about this, if his lectures weren`t so boring, Naruto wouldn`t have any excuse for his pranks." was the reply of Haku that earned the laughter of her friends.

But while the group was enjoying their last day on the academy, they didn`t realize that there was someone looking at them with dark feelings in his heart. Sasuke Uchiha was looking at the new Senju heir with growing hate in his soul, the reason for that was a little talk that he had with his former teacher Mizuki, for some reason the academy teacher had renounced one day but what he told him was the reason of his hate against Naruto.

Flashback

_It had been a week after the new girl Shizuka had joined the academy, and what happened with Haku and changed Hinata to become popular. But none of that matter to the Uchiha, until one day when he was training after class that the silver haired teacher showed up._

_"It's good to see that at least one student is serious about being a ninja, but of course you can expect nothing less from an Uchiha." said Mizuki to call the attention of Sasuke, who only ignored him. After seeing the attitude of the boy he keeps talking._

_"Talking about the Uchiha clan, didn`t you realize how ever since the village learned that that dead last is related to the first and second Hokage, and Tsunade, it is like they just forgot about the Uchiha clan, I mean everybody knows that the Uchiha clan was the true power behind the birth of Konoha." When he saw how Sasuke started to react he continued._

_"And not only that but look at the girls that his aunt gathered to be close to him, all of them will become powerful Kunoichi, just looks at them, that Haku girl can created and control Ice, that Shizuka used to be the princess of her village and can create chakra weapons, but the big prize is that former Hyuga now a Senju, Hinata" with the full attention and now interest of Sasuke the evil teacher continue. "It is said that somehow her Byakugan has changed and now have the characteristics of not only the Byakugan but also the Sharingan, all of this girls should be used for the noble goal to restore the Uchiha clan, but they are with that loser and it is just because his aunt Tsunade that wants to restore her clan and erase from the history the Uchiha's, did you know that she made Hinata named her new blood line Senjukan, it is like she is trying to erase the identity of the Uchiha clan from the history."_

_Turning around, Mizuki left the training ground satisfied with what he had just done._

End of the flash back.

At first Sasuke tried to ignore the words of the academy teacher, but the longer he thought about Naruto and the girls the more he believed that what Mizuki had told him was true. The fact that from time to time he would keep telling Sasuke similar things until the day that Mizuki never showed up to the academy, didn't help it with the mind state of Sasuke.

Iruka just told the class that Mizuki was assigned to a long term mission and for that he has to stop being an academy teacher. Little either Sasuke or the others students knew that the real reason was that Jiraiya decided to stay in the village longer in order to find any other spy that could be still be active in Konoha, and discovered that the silver haired teacher was a spy for that snake bastard and had the ANBU take care of the traitor.

Returning to the present Sasuke still believes in the words of his teacher and from that he tried to get close to the girls in the last years. Unfortunately the idea of courting and being nice for the last Uchiha was to order them to come with him on a date. It is pointless to say that the girl didn`t react to well to that kind of invitation and reject him on the spot.

That didn`t sit too well with the ego of the avenger and for that he tried to force them to realize that he was the best and that they should be his and not Naruto's; so every time that they have the physical lesson he did all that he could to show them the superiority of the Uchiha clan.

What Sasuke didn`t know was that since Hinata, Haku and Shizuka chose to be with Naruto and be part of his clan; Tsunade have allowed them access to the secret Senju clan library. Since the condition and powers that they bound with Naruto had given them had no previous record she hope that the library that her clan created by gathering knowledge since the time of the sage of the six paths may give them a clue about how that happened or at least how they could better use it.

Unfortunately the only thing that they could find was that the power's Shizuka used to create chakra weapons, which was recorded only once in history. The user was a young man that was say to be as powerful as any war lord or clan head (The villages still didn`t exist) and the last time that he was seen was in the territory where Shizuka's village use to be.

This caused them to believe that Shizuka may be his descendant and that whatever the bond process with Naruto did, it awakened that bloodline. It would be years before they knew that it was all the work of that old fox.

However they couldn`t find any record about their ability to share they bloodline between them as long as the original bearer of blood line was close to them.

But on the positive side, they were able to find a scroll with Justus and fighting styles that would help them to achieve their goal of being powerful Kunoichi in order to protect their new family and loved ones, but also to help Naruto to find his mother.

It was thanks to what they learned from those scroll and the personal training the they receive from Tsunade, Jiraiya and all their other teachers and friends; that even if Sasuke try to beat them on the sparring with all his strength that the girls never lose and the sparring ended on a draw.

"Not this time." thought Sasuke as he watched how the girls were happy around Naruto, thinking that soon the will be his and Naruto will be under his feet.

"Ok, everybody pay attention" Say a young Chunin, whom they all recognized as Iruka-sensei and with that the class stopped talking to pay attention to their teacher for the last time.

"First of all I want to say how proud and happy that I am for the chance of have been your sensei. Today you will face your first challenge in your road to be a ninja of Konoha. Whatever will happen here today if you move to the next level as Genin or if you will have to try again you must always remember that a true shinobi never gives up" Said Iruka as he observed his students. "Now with that said we will start with the graduation exam, we will have the written part now and after the lunch break we will move to the practical portion of the exam." And with that the test started.

While all this happened on the Hokage tower there was a meeting that will decide the future of the young students that will become Genin in case that they pass the test.

"You know that there has never been a team like the one that you are proposing Jiraiya" said the Hokage as he was shocked from his students idea just like many other Jonin that were present for the assignments of the new team.

"I know that, but you know the reason behind this idea." was the reply of the white haired pervert.

"Excuse me Jiraiya-sama but what could be that reason? I was hoping to Have Hinata on my team and the other Jonin sensei's were hoping to get one on them on our team, to place Naruto, Hinata, Haku and Shizuka on the same team will be very unusual by having an extra member." said a red eyed Kurenai.

"I know that some of you are wondering the reason behind this decision and now that the kids are going to be Genin of Konoha; you as the Jonin of the village are about to learn the secret behind these kids." Said the Hokage attracting the full attention of every one present.

"As all of you already know when Naruto was a kid he awoke the Mokuton, this event lead to the revelation of his blood relation with the first Hokage; but what you didn`t know is that the girls that have been living with Naruto for a couple of years now have developed some very unusual and unique skills." said the old Hokage.

"What kind of skills?" asked Kurenai, but before he answers the questions the door opened to reveal Tsunade and Tokiwa after her.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you doing here?" asked Asuma.

"This meeting will be very important to the future of Naruto-kun and my girls, so it is obvious that I must be here, now let us continue"

"I was about to tell them about the bond they have and why it is so important that they remain on the same team, but now that you are here maybe it would be better if you explain this unique situation" said the Hokage.

Tsunade really didn`t want to say anything about that subject; especially after she saw how many spies Jiraiya manage to find inside the village but she knew that this was bound to happen and that it is better to reveal this info in a controlled manner.

"Over the time that the children have been under my care, something completely unknown happened. For some reason they can share their bloodlines between them" said that slug Sannin, shocking everyone on the room.

"WHAT?"

"BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

"THAT MEANS THAT EACH OF THEM HAS FOUR BLOODLINE?"

"SILENCE" said Tsunade to the Jonin so she could continue with her explanation.

"How this happened is unknown" said Tsunade who didn't want to reveal the incident of the bites. "But we have manage to find that this bond as they call it; does not give each one of them the bloodlines of the others, but it allow them to use the bloodline of the others as long as they are less than two miles away from each other, also the fact that they have the capacity to use each other bloodlines doesn`t mean that they will be able use it like magic, they still need to train and practice like everyone else, also in order to use the bloodline of the others they need twice the chakra that they would need in order use their own ones which is a limitation." Finished Tsunade leaving all the Jonin speechless.

"As you can see this is a complete unprecedented situation that requires unprecedented solutions." said Jiraiya.

No one could said anything about what Jiraiya had said because they knew it he was right.

Academy

"Thank god that was our last written test" said a happy Naruto.

"It wasn`t so bad" said Haku.

"True, but I still agree with Naruto" said Shizuka.

Before they could said something else they hear how some ones were coming to them.

"Hinata-neechan" said a happy Hanabi that come with Konohamaru and his group.

The younger Hyuga come closer to the group; just as she did since she joined the academy that year. Her father thought that at least on the academy Hanabi and Hinata will have the chance to be together as sisters and for that they have been having lunch together since them.

"Hanabi-chan it is good to see you" said a happy Hinata, "How are you?"

"I am fine but a little sad that today will be our last lunch together" replied a sad Hanabi.

"Don`t worry Hanabi-chan, whenever we are in the village we will come to have lunch with you as often as we can, besides you already have some good friends to keep you company, ne Konohamaru-kun" said Hinata.

"She is right Hanabi-chan, we are friends after all, but also she is right we will be a little sad after all of you graduate."

"Come on it is not the end of the world, this only means that you need to train harder in order to become powerful Shinobi by the time you join our ranks" said Naruto.

After they continue to enjoy their lunch until it was time to return to the classes and the last part of the test.

The start of the target test was Shizuka that using her bloodline to create chakra weapons was while spinning on her axis hit all the targets on the center at the same time.

Haku, Hinata and Naruto also did great just that Haku used senbon and that they didn`t use any spectacular move like Shizuka.

The next part of the test were the combats between the students and so far there weren`t any surprises as the way that the sparring always goes with a few exceptions. Ino and Sakura wanting to prove to their beloved Sasuke that they are the best, one challenged the Senju girls as some of the kids on the academy call them; but of course that didn`t bother them. But to the fan girls the fact that they were the only ones that the last Uchiha ever show some interest but still preferred to be with Naruto was a great insult for the Uchiha fan club.

In the end Ino ended up facing Haku and Sakura faced Shizuka on the fights, if you can call what happened a fight. When both Haku and Shizuka just avoid every attack from their opponents like it was a child play and then with no problem at all they just knocked out the fan girls with a single hit.

On each match the different between the Senju girls and the Uchiha fan girls was evident more to the discomfort of Sasuke that still hear the words of Mizuki on his head.

Little he knows that one of the reason behind the power of Hinata, Haku and Shizuka was not only the hours of hard work that they dedicate to their training but also that inside the Senju library were scroll with the secrets of some of the more advances Taijutsu style that the Shinobi world had ever seen. Those style based on the elements of the user were so unique that the only ones that have ever been able to use only the basic of this styles were the first and second Hokage, not even Tsunade was able to learn any of those styles fact that force her to develop her own style base of her chakra control and super strength. Is for that reason that when she saw her child were Natural with s style that even his grandfather and granduncle never could mastered was a big surprise and made her believe more on the prophesy that her old perverted toad friend told her when the girls developed their powers just after they swore to be with Naruto always.

Another surprise comes when they were finding out the elements of the girls when they decide to start their training. Using the chakra papers they got something unbelievable.

When Hinata channel her chakra on her paper this one got so wet that even gushed out water from it, something that have only happened with the second Hokage, but them the paper also wrinkled itself a little, showing that she also have a minor lightning, which mean that she could learn the water style with the sub style that was part of the fire style.

On the case of Haku there was not surprise when her paper show that she have wind and water affinity because her bloodline meaning that she could learn the Water and Wind style.

On the case of Shizuka it was show that she has wind with a minor of fire with allow her to learn those style.

But the big surprise come when Naruto wanted to try the chakra paper too, even though Jiraiya and Tsunade believe that with his Mokuton he will be just like Haku and only have the elements base on his bloodline, but any way they allow him to try because they knew that he will not stop bothering them until he also could try it.

So you could imagine the surprise when they saw how the paper show that he not only have the water and earth affinities but also wind and as strong as the other two.

Now with the knowledge that will her them to train the kids better they started with their training with put realizing that this will be the beginning of a legend.

Now on the academy we can see how the next one to fight are Kiba and Naruto.

"This is my lucky day. Ne Akamaru, I have the chance to show this pretty boy who is the alpha of this group." Said a confident Kiba.

"You know all this years all you had been talking about is about the alpha this and alpha that, but so far you haven't done anything to prove your point and each time that you try to force the matter on the girls you always ended on the hospital fearing what you mom will say when she finds out why you are on the hospital. You have the talent to be a great shinobi but first you need to mature." Said a serious Naruto.

"Stop talking like that just because Tsunade-sama is your aunt, I will prove to everyone here that I am the only alpha of the group." And with that said the Inuzuka heir launched his attack against the blond boy.

Like a leaf moving with the wind Naruto dodged all the attacks of the Inuzuka boy, thing that enraged the dog ´user that tried to intensify his attack just to have the same result when Naruto change of style by moving his arms with great fluency deflecting the attacks of Kiba without problem.

"ARRG, stop dancing around and fight me like a man." Said an angry Kiba.

"It that is what you want, then I have no problem with that" Said Naruto as one again chance of style, but this time it was a style with strong and firm moves that chance his stand to the attack that Kiba could avoid by the share of power of his attack that ended the combat when a powerful kick made target of the stomach of Kiba and send him out of the ring.

"That is enough, Naruto is the winner" said Iruka as he got closer to Kiba to see if he was ok.

After Naruto leave the ring so they could continue with the exams; the rest of the combats were very normal until the final match come.

"Hinata Senju vs. Sasuke Uchiha" Said Iruka so the students could start the last combat.

Both students went to the ring and waited for Iruka to give the signal to start the combat but before he could do it Sasuke started to speak.

"It is time for you to recognize that your place is at my side, you and your friends will be the main pieces in the rebuild of the Uchiha clan".

"That is what you think, that we are so objects to be used just because you said so." said a serious Hinata.

"Like if that stupid Senju didn`t do the same with all of you, to revive his clan, then why not join the greatest of all the clans?"

"That is what you believe, that Naruto-kun force us to join his clan, he never did that, we all agree to be with him because he is our friend and care for us and you only saw us a object to be used just because you said so." was the reply of Hinata.

"I will make you see things my way" said Sasuke before Iruka give the signal to start the combat.

That is how the combat started and from the beginning if prove to be the most intense of all the combats that had taken place so far. The intensity and velocity of the attack of the last Uchiha against the agile and graceful movements of Hinata were of first class.

But after a while because Sasuke continuously attacked hoping to get a fast victory to prove his superiority to Hinata, but because Hinata was avoiding all his attack he was getting tired on each second. It was on that moment that without wasting time Hinata counter attacked before Sasuke had time to recover his energy and after a moments the attacks of the once shy girls started to pass his defense and made impact on his body, just to finish him with a double palm strike that send his out of the ring.

"Sasuke-kun" cry the fans girl after they saw him lose the fight. To later start to complain about how Hinata mush have cheating to win against their Sasuke; Until Iruka told them that it was a fair fight and that Hinata won on a fair way.

After that part of the test was over, the class returned to the classroom to finish the last part of the exam so they can be considered Konoha´s Genin. To many this was the beginning of their adventure life, other believes that they would find fame, fortune or their charming prince. But to Naruto and the girls this is just the beginning of a search that hopefully will reunite him with his mother. Little he know that when that day finally come the result wouldn`t be like he has dreamed.

Hi. Sorry for the delay on the update of this chap, many things happened that keep me busy and with little free time.

Any way about the next chap I would like to ask you what you think about Tsabuza now that he has no relationship with Haku, should he live or not, please send ma PM and tell me your opinion.

Also I would like to make two challenges in case that some of you want to take them.

The first one is to make their own version of this ficc. The reason of that is because I would to see the opinions and ideas that you could have for this plot.

The second one is an idea that I have after talking with NYCDMan. He wanted to made a Naruto/Hinata/Hanabi ficc with the plot that on the Hyuga-Kumo incident Kumo succeeds in the kidnapping of both (Fraternal twins) and after some years they become kumo shinobis but meet Naruto and he manage to convince them to return to Konoha. But the problem with that plot was that Kumo wanted babies' makings machines, no two more shinobis. So I got the idea about a new turn on the Hyuga-kumo incident.

The idea would be that on the night of the Hyuuga kidnapping, the one that stop the kumo shinobi was not Hiashi but his wife the mother of Hinata and Hanabi. It can be that she was sick and weak but when she saw her daughters on danger she did what every mother would do for her childrens and stop the kumo shinobi at the price of her life and she died as a result of the fight with Hinata and Hanabi (if you decide to make the twin plot) seeing everything. This will create many changes like.

1. The kumo ninja didn`t died and was arrested by the Anbu. Even if the Hyuga clan wanted his dead, the Hokage use him to expose the plan of Kumo and when they tryed to deny what happened and claim compensation; the Hokage threat them that he will send a report about how a kumo diplomatic kill a mother and tried to kidnap her child before been arrested with a copy of all the evidence. The Raikage seeing that he will lose a lot of business choose desist and allow Konoha to punish the diplomatic. As result the father of Negi will live and he will be different.

2. After seeing how their mothers sacrifice her life to save them Hinata and Hanabi (if you decide to make the twin plot) started to believe that if they shall been stronger her mother would still be alive so they focus on their training; also they developed a great hate against Kumo. Because of their power and cool personality they are call the "iron maidens".

3. About how the fell in love with Naruto. It could be that the incident when Naruto save Hinata from a group of bullies was a couple of years sooner and also included Hanabi. It can also be that the twins were after their pet when they were attacked by the bullies and Naruto save them. Also that it was the mother of the twins the one that showed up and she helped Naruto and thanked him to protect their childs, after that she tell her daughters to be nice to Naruto, on the next weeks she and the twins spend some time with Naruto until the mother got sick and then the incident when she died. At first the twins are sad and later mad at Naruto because he didn`t show up at the funeral and start to treat him coldly but one day when they were very sad they decide to visit their mother grave just to find Naruto there and hear him say "I am sorry for not pay you a visit when you were sick but the guards did not let me see you on your home, even in the funeral they didn`t allow me to be close to you to say good bye and to give my condolences to Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan, they even destroyed the flowers that I brought you; they say that the flowers from a demon are evil and they didn`t want them close of you. I don`t know why the people hate me but you and the twins were the only ones to be nice with me, you show me what the real smile of a mother was and even if the twins are mad with me now I will help them from the distance".

When the twins hear that they regret how they treated Naruto, but because their Hyuga pride they don`t know how to apologize with him, So they start to not been so cool with him like they were with the others, and also start to follow him and by that they fell in love with him but couldn`t gather the courage to tell him because they deep inside are still shy and don`t want to hurt each other by admit that they love the same boy.

Both challenge are Naruto/Hinata or Naruto/Harem with Hinata been part of it. In case that you will accept the challenge please tell me you I can inform the others about your ficc each time that I update my ficc.


End file.
